The Shark Skinned Fox
by ShadyJiro7
Summary: Naruto AU. Naruto's first confrontation with Itachi and Kisame goes a bit differently due to an early look into seals. How will everyone handle the result? Naruto X Samehada? Naruto X Possible Harem Rated M just in case.
1. Training in Unpredictability?

**Right! Need to add the deal for copyright. I totally don't own Naruto. Some other guy owns it...Masashi or something, I forget the name. Anyway I just am providing this idea, but he owns the characters and who knows what else.**

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Training in ...Unpredictablility?**

Stupid Ero-sennin!

These were the thoughts of a young shinobi who was currently in a hotel room waiting for his sensei. Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure and jinchuuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune, was going through the process of molding his chakra with several shadow clones after being ordered to do so by Jiraiya of the Sannin. He and all of his clones wore a short orange jumpsuit (due to his height) with a spiral emblem in the back, a hitaitate with a leaf symbol to show his village affiliation, and blue ninja sandals for protection and comfort for his movements. Their facial features of untamable sunny blonde hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, and a group of three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks were set in a scowl due to his current situation.

Konoha had been recovering from an invasion that occurred during the third stage of the village's chunin exams. Otogakure and Sunagakure had teamed up to attack and were set on the destruction of the village. After various battles, Konoha was still standing and the invasion forces retreated...but not without great loss. Many ninjas had been injured, several had died fighting bravely, but most of all, the Sandaime Hokage had been murdered. Many had felt these losses greatly, but were making efforts to help the village during its time of need.

Naruto had been doing much the same, but was the called for an important mission...to assist in finding Tsunade the Slug Sannin the next Hokage (though he hadn't been tolded about the Hokage part). Jiraiya would be heading the search due to his skill and experience, but he also mentioned using the time to train Naruto as he had done so before the third stage of the chunin exams. Unfortunately, a lot of the time had been spent walking and talking. Naruto was obviously disappointed with the situation and made his discomfort known. Jiraiya scolded Naruto in obvious annoyance and continued without doing much else.

After reaching the next town that they would be "gathering information" as Jiraiya informed him, they stopped in a hotel to have lodgings for the night. Before they could even receive the key to their room, a beautiful woman walked in front of the entrance. As she was spotted by the sannin and student, she seemingly went into the process of practically flirting through body language to the two ninja who would have found this suspicious if not for being instantly entranced. Having the key to their room handed to him, Jiraiya ordered Naruto to the room and then rushed off after said woman.

Back to our current setting, Naruto molds chakra with several clones in efforts to gain additional control to his massive reserves of chakra. Annoyed with the exercise due to not being able to see results (Who isn't?), the real Naruto left his clones to continue while he worked on the only other thing he could work on. Having suggested to Jiraiya about teaching him about the snake sannin Orochimaru, the attack that had been used on him during the second stage of the exams in the Forest of Death and undone by Jiraiya during his initial training was brought up. Naruto took a delightful fascination to the techniques which were full of potential just like him. Jiraiya hadn't shown much as previously stated, but he had provided a scroll with instructions on how to begin gaining knowledge in the art of seals. So having some unwanted free time due to his perverted sensei, Naruto decided to look into it again. It kept stressing the need for precision in the brush strokes and alignments of the symbols which Naruto figured he could work on eventually so he decided to skip ahead to see if their was a training exercise for seals.

"Alright, NEXT," Naruto murmured to himself as he unraveled the scroll further, but was met with a blank scroll. The more he unraveled the more frustrated he grew until a note unsealed itself.

_Hey gaki,_

_If you're reading this then you obviously are going into not-thinking-ahead mode and are looking for an ability that you want to train in, but will most likely mess up and I will have to fix. No! Smack. No! Bad gaki! Sit!_

Naruto was obviously steaming, but was preoccupied with being seriously freaked out due to the sting he felt on his hand after reading the word 'Smack' and feeling like he was forced to sit after reading 'Sit'.

_Ah! Thank you, seals. Now then, if you really want to work on something and I happen to be undertaking the noble quest to gain crucial knowledge through my research to provide countless millions with extraordinary literature, here's the seal for the exploding tag. I am putting a low level one here, but for Kami's sake, don't push chakra into it unless I am there or I am far enough away not to get blamed for your recklessness._

_Signed,_  
_The Gallant Super Pervert of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya-sama_

Finding feeling returning back to his legs, Naruto angrily took the note which had transformed into the symbol which he though was most likely the seal for an explosive tag. After taking a moment to look at it, he became fully confident in believing he could make one easily. He looked for any paper of any kind he could find since he would end up gloating about it later to the pervy sage. Not having much to work with he decided to make his first attempt on the only blank paper he had. He had been intending to use it to send a letter to Gaara to see if he was fine since the invasion. He did mess him up pretty bad after all. Taking in the image, he began making his attempt. Halfway through, one of his bored clones noticed his work and decided to comment on it.

"You're messing it up, boss."

"What? What are you talking about? It's fine!"

"Look! Practically all of it is drippy. Were you trying to use the brush as a kunai or something?"

"It's called training for a reason! Just get off my back and let me finish!"

The clone shook his head dismissively and let Naruto to it. Naruto continued with the note and finished the design to the best of his ability. Even he had to admit when placed right next to each other, his looked like a dying message.

"There's always next time, boss," called out a group of clones before they poofed from existence.

Damn clones. Well, it wasn't great but he did not need anyone reminding him. Wanting to give it another try but knowing he didn't have any other paper, a sudden surge of inspiration struck him.

"I COULD always use the back."

Unpredictable inspiration, but inspiration nonetheless. And with no one there to give him any other ideas, Naruto saw no harm in giving the seal another try on the back. It's not like he was going to send chakra into it and unleash hell right in front of him.

Regrettably, after beginning with the basic circle shape in the center, a loud knock came from the door which caused him to flinch and stray off his intended design. Despite his profession and necessary mindset, he was still childish at times. In a childish fit of anger and figuring Jiraiya was messing with him, he scribbled randomly all over the design in random directions and crumbled up his paper with the intention of tossing it in the pervy sage's face when he opened the door.

Rapidly opening the door, Naruto took in a large breath to launch into his 'stubborn rant no jutsu' (patent pending). He became surprised when he saw two other figures instead.

The shorter man, who was still much taller than him, had black hair that framed his head, onyx eyes that eclipsed all emotions on his face, and wearing light purple shinobi clothes under a dark black cloak with a few red clouds moving across it.

The taller shinobi, who decided to already have his bandaged weapon that looked like a sword at the ready, looked like a mutated half-man half-shark person, even the hair looked like it was going for shark fin or something, and he was wearing the same clothes which pretty much covered the rest of him except the strap which he mostly likely uses to hold his weapon.

There were probably others things to notice about them, but those kind of stuck out more.

"Uh yes?" Naruto questioned.

What took place afterward would lead to a great change in Naruto's life.

After a momentary discussion that involved the Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki capturing Naruto for his bijuu the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto made an effort to summon his chakra as a means of defense. Despite being unintentional, the surprise of the meeting with the S-rank missing-nins caused him to totally forget about the paper that consisted of an inaccurate explosive seal on one side and a horribly made splatter of childish art on the other, crumbled up in his hand as he went to make a seal. Kisame with his honed shinobi skills went for the immediate action of shaving off the chakra. The combination of an unholy seal, a rapid influx of chakra, and Kisame's sword swing led to the event of the seal attaching to Kisame's Samehada practically magnetically and emitting an ever increasing and foreboding glow.

Naruto's response pretty much covered the mental thoughts of the Akatsuki members.

"OH SHI-"

* * *

In another part of town, Sasuke Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha and teammate/rival of Naruto Uzumaki was running through the village where he heard Naruto was and where Itachi was chasing him. He was slightly taller than Naruto with short, dark black duck-butted shape hair (even though he doesn't admit it), focused onyx eyes, a leaf hitaitate, and some weird black jumpsuit (as Naruto put it).

He was making a rapid pace but lost his momentum when the sound of a sudden explosion happened.

He started roof hopping in its direction.

* * *

In yet another part of town, Jiraiya had just released the young woman from earlier from the hypnosis she was placed under and was going to carry her back to his room to await his just reward for his selflessness.

This train of thought was crushed when he heard the sound of an explosion from the direction of his rented room.

"Damn you, Naruto!"

* * *

When both of Naruto's precious people came to the hotel, they could see a room that was blown to hell (as was expected), an angry hotel manager (Jiraiya expected that), a few pieces of cloaks with red clouds on them (neither expected that), and Naruto recovering his consciousness and heading toward them slightly injured (Who didn't expect that? He practically does it all the time!)

After Jiraiya paid for the damages when Naruto gave the explanation of the 'visit' , he was getting his butt chewed out by his technical boss. Towering over Naruto helped with that as the experienced sannin with waist length spiky white hair, a horned hitaitate that had the kanji for oil on it, green clothes under a red cloak-like vest, geta instead of shinobi sandals, and with the giant Toad summoning scroll on his back.

"What in the world were you think...never mind, I know what you _weren't_ thinking?" Jiraiya took a moment to let out a loud sigh, but was also relieved he was okay.

"Dobe, did whatever stuff that you made that obviously backfired kill them?" Sasuke questioned.

"How should I know, teme? They're shinobi! If we don't see pieces of them here and there, then I can't tell?" Naruto angrily replied.

After an obligatory argument between the two teammates, Maito Gai of Team Gai made the scene and was informed all the same. Maito Gai was about as tall as Jiraiya with bowl cut black hair, wearing orange leg warmers with a jounin vest over his green tights. Of course, the main feature that practically characterizes him from all other humans are his large bushy black eyebrows.

"YOSHA! NARUTO-KUN TRULY YOU ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TO HAVE FENDED OFF SUCH UNYOUTHFUL ENEMIES!" proclaimed Gai exuberantly.

"HOWEVER, I WILL NOT KEEP YOU FROM YOUR YOUTHFUL MISSION ANY LONGER! I WILL TAKE SASUKE-KUN BACK TO KONOHA BEFORE NIGHTFALL, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE FOREST OF DEATH WHILE CARRYING NEJI-KUN (back in Konoha, Neji's spine tingled and he kept his byakugan activated for the rest of the day to calm his inexplicable fear), AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT...,"

Sasuke was dreading his trip back while Jiraiya was trying to end the conversation.

Gai also tried to reward Naruto for his 'youthful victory' and Sasuke for his 'youthful' loyalty with a set of green tights just like his and the mini-Gai clone Rock Lee.

Sasuke paled greatly and moved away as if expecting demons to burst from the tights.

Naruto accepted the tights with a nice guy smile and thumbs up.

Sasuke now believed the tights to be capable of emitting horrible genjutsu.

Jiraiya just wanted Gai to leave.

Sasuke and Gai eventually headed back to Konoha again, but did miss out on the next life-changing event.

* * *

Still standing outside the inn, Naruto was suddenly grabbed from behind and he felt teeth sink into his right shoulder and slightly through his clothes.

"GAH! What the?" he yelled confused and concerned.

When Jiraiya turned to look, an unmistakable expression appeared on his face.

"Hey gaki! Who's the girl in the bandages?" he said and followed up with some perverted giggling.

Naruto having no idea what he was talking about made a look over his shoulder and saw a strange sight indeed.

Clasped around his torso by her arms and legs was a girl who **WAS** only worrying bandages to cover her modesty. Her skin seemed tanned but not quite to the same level as his own. She had what was most likely hair that reached down to her hips. Its existence as hair was questioned due to the fact that the dark blue-gray material seemed to be vibrating on its own on her head. He couldn't tell much else about her figure do to their position, but one other thing was for sure she had VERY sharp teeth.

* * *

With Itachi finding the group after the explosion and determining the situation to be too dangerous, he met up with Kisame again nearby and was about mention about moving on. However, he was cut short do to Kisame's yell.

"WHERE THE #$% IS SAMEHADA!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

**There we go first chapter and giving a setting and time frame. For those who don't know Naruto, this would be right in the beginning of the Finding Tsunade/Rasengan training arc. We are going to get to that, of course. Naruto is still Naruto. Haven't changed his past or anything. He just is dealing with seals way sooner that in the series. Who is the girl that is pulling a violent Onbu? Pretty obvious, but that where the rest of the story will come in. Quite frankly, I am in the mind that Naruto was placed with more than any other guy has had to ever face.**

**1. He fights a chunin before becoming genin.  
2. Faces guys like Zabuza, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki.  
3. Not even getting to what I heard (not read I stuck to the Anime and have only heard about future things)**

**My stories are intending for fighting of awesome kinds, but I don't intend for some zombie action to get into the picture...too much. I mean COME ON! That's like they made the series with the intention of making the bad guys as God-like as the make Naruto in some of the stories I read. Nope! Bad guys will be tough. Good guys will still need to train. But no super insanity like that.**

**Well till next chapter then.**

**04/07/2012**


	2. Intros and Info

**First off, I am just overcome here. *sniff* My first story, my first chapter, and my first reviews...I got reviews here...none of them were even flames which I kind of heard were notorious for some writers around here. Everyone I greatly appreciate your welcoming reception. I will do my best to meet good expectations and still put in some (hopefully) interesting surprises.**

**Review reply time (if readers want to skip please go to copyright...I kind of figure I need to indicate there is one)**

**For reviews in reference to pairing:**  
**I have personally read so many fanfictions around here that I quite frankly am able to now picture Naruto with anybody (poor guy has a seriously bad wrap and most places out of Konoha love him soon enough...does that make me some kind of Naruto x Harem Lover?) so that will be a little uncertain for now. I wouldn't call myself a hater of any Naruto pairing unless it is due to being rushed (also I have yet to find a really good Naruto x Kurotsuchi pairing so still looking into that). I don't intend to make him end up with every girl since quite frankly I lost track of all the girls' names a while back. For now, I will just try to make my pairing 'believable' as far as I would consider. If somebody is looking for more info on pairings I will be a little putting more details in the Author Notes, but I will say this immediately: No Yaoi (No offense to those who like it), don't intend to put Yuri (but let's see what happens), and quite frankly Iwa seems like they would immediately hate Naruto with a passion (thanks a lot Yondaime) so unless something happened in the series that put them on nicer terms that I could play off of or I make some totally magical 'undoing lifelong feuds' situation happen...not likely including girls from there (although the only one I have heard of is Kurotsuchi at the moment).**

**For review from unknow69:**  
**I will try to work on lengthening the chapters. As I am totally new to this, I personally am trying to go for a length that doesn't seem to short, but at the same time you don't need to screen down for like five minutes to get to the bottom. If you have a word amount that you consider reasonable, please let me know and I will try and reach for it.**

**For review from Quinn1989 and OutlawKnight:**  
**I see your point and I guess I did set of a bit of a harsh standard. I feel that since we see Naruto training so much in the series, he should seem like he's reaching some of these guys' levels. Not to mention the drawbacks of a lot of his abilities (unlimited chakra, but burned off skin...yea). However, I DON'T intend to make various heavy hitters ungodlike. It is what makes some of them cool. I am going for more of Naruto's struggle to better himself making him more godlike that he is portrayed in the series (like when he goes Kyuubi on some of these guys). I guess my MAJOR issue with the series is what I have heard being done with the Edo Tensei technique. Although it would get old fast if we were to watch EVERYBODY train, I figure that even Nagato had to figure out how to use his Rinnegan. Although it might have been like a training boost, they still (probably?) worked for their strength. The Edo Tensei is like giving a genin the instructions and a captured civilian and saying take over a village by controlling this S-rank shinobi. I get most of my information from the Anime series and an occasional read of Narutopedia (thanks guys!) and does that technique even have a drawback! So, in the end, the main god mode altering is I am going to find a drawback to that for sure...somehow.**

**For review from darkerdeepdown:**  
**I appreciate the honest critique. Writing is most certainly not my specialty, but any comments that can help me get better I appreciate (although I don't really consider flames critique so not too much please). Hopefully my writing style will enhance as I go.**

**For review from darkassassin619:  
Naruto is a cool guy so I don't intend for a small harem. I guess it's mainly about the level of affection from some of the characters (from teammate to lover/family).**

**For review from kazikamikaze24:  
The weight on his back situation was not fully explained since I didn't give a full description of Samehada yet (hard to get a full profile of someone clinging to your back). That is definitely happening here, but I probably could have done that better so I will try to do so as I get more practice.**

**For all reviews:  
Thanks once again for the reviews. I know I can't meet all requests, but I will try.**

**Copyright  
****I totally don't own Naruto. That other guy I mentioned in the first chapter still owns it...still don't remember his name but he owns it alright I think Mashimoto is in there or something. Anyway I just am providing this new chapter with continued ideas, but he owns the characters and other stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Intros and Info**

**"So...hungry...,"** were the thoughts of this...creature.

While hunger is normally a basic human urge, it was totally messing with its existence. IT felt like it was being bombarded with new sensations that were interesting but that none of it compared to the all-too-familiar feeling of hunger pains. IT questioned even bothering to use the strength to move, until it felt that chakra. So vast, so thick, so juicy, spicy with a hint of tenderness. MUST HAVE! With instinctual commands that were born of itself from need, it weakly lunged towards the source, grasped it as strongly as it could, and forced its maw onto its form.

IT heard something but was too busy drinking in the happiness. After a minute of uninterrupted goodness, it did make out the question 'Who's the girl in the bandages?' and felt eyes in its vicinty.

* * *

"I don't know. She just clung to my back and...is she trying to eat me?"

Jiraiya was about to follow up with some inappropriate innuendo when the girl lifted her head off of Naruto's shoulder and seemed to contemplate the situation with a clear head.

_"Gigi gigigi gigigi gigigigi gigi?"_

Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow wondering what the hell that noise was for two reasons: first it seemed as though it was meant to...communicate with them and second...was her hair making that noise?

"What do you mean, 'What are you looking at'? You are clinging to me like a fangirl and you bit into me like Chouji bites into barbeque," was Naruto's reply.

Jiraiya now took the moment to raise his eyebrow in Naruto's direction.

_"Gigi! Gigi gigigi gigigigi gigi gigi gigigigi!"_

"You are currently wrapped around my body tighter than my own clothes! If you're not a fangirl, what do you expect me to think...AND ARE YOU NOT DENYING THE 'BITING INTO ME' PART!"

Jiraiya decided to intervene to see if he could figure out what was going on. "Gaki, how can you tell what she is saying?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "She is telling me clear as day! What are you talking about? Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for more than two seconds!"

"My mind likes the gutter thank you very much," was Jiraiya's childish reply. "As for that talking, she is making some funny noise from her hair as far as I can tell. I don't hear a thing."

As attention was taken off of said girl, she began to wonder was was going on. She was hanging off of someone like she was used to, but it felt tiring. Wait...the taller person said something about her speech and...hair. What hair? She doesn't have...then she finally took notice of a limb that seemed to be heading towards her. Only it was connected to a form that felt like it responded to her spirit.

_"GIGIGI GIGI GIGIGI!"_

"AH! Don't yell in my ear! What's your problem now?" yelled Naruto.

The girl in bandages seemed to finally detach from the young shinobi and flail on the ground wildly while taking in her own appearance.

"Gaki, I don't know what the deal with the language barrier is, but ask her what's going on and translate for me," Jiraiya ordered Naruto seriously.

Naruto then spent the next few minutes going back and forth between the odd girl and veteran sannin. While listening, he couldn't help but take in her form as well. Despite the odd hip-length hair that seemed to look like shiny, leathery scales linked together and the sharp teeth, she was cute. She seemed to be about as tall as an academy student maybe a bit taller, but was still shorter than him. Her eyes seemed to be jet black as though capable of taking in any emotion and burying them making her look soulless, but at the moment they were as expressive as they could be. The bits of skin that could be seen on her seemed to be tanned to almost about his skin tone, but maybe a shade paler. There wasn't much to go by though do to her final and main feature, she was covered from neck to toe in bandages with the occasional movement which showed slight additional skin but created worry for particular areas.

Naruto was barely getting into the translation when Jiraiya's first major discovery occurred.

"What did you say her name was?" he said in shock.

"She said it's Samehada," he replied confused.

Jiraiya's travels had indeed led him to different countries and more importantly different women, but not many went by that name. He needed more details.

After instructing Naruto to ask what she remembers before ending up how she did, the very mention of being with Kisame led to him requesting exact details of what happened with Naruto's earlier encounter.

"What? I already told you what happened! She's lying! I didn't see her anywhere when those two were here," he explained while annoyed.

Jiraiya was getting annoyed himself and then decided to go with the unknown variable in the problem: the seal. After having Naruto make the seal to the best of his ability with a paper provided by Jiraiya, the seal was recreated.

He was thinking of naming it something like the FUBAR seal or something. So many factors. So many things that could have gone wrong. He decided to have both his apprentice and the new girl travel with them while he gave his explanation about what had happened.

Naruto questioned why they were bringing the girl, but then felt the previous feeling of being leeched on to and fangs jabbing into his opposite shoulder. Jiraiya said to just go with it and listen.

* * *

"Well gaki, you invented the craziest seal that didn't cause mass chaos and destruction by pure luck...congratulations, I guess."

"ONE of this seal's issues is due to this seal having different seals on both sides, they affected each other in unforeseen ways. Since large amounts of ink were on the explosive seal side, most of the chakra went to it...hence the explosion. Here is where the magic happens, your other seal had lines moving in different directions...specifically five. Due to said lines, the seal made a link with the nearest chakra source that contained chakra that was being molded. Yes, you molded the chakra but then Kisame's sword took it in which most likely caused the seal to attach to it. Lucky you, if that hadn't happened your chakra probably would have imploded on itself...or something. Anyway, these lines indicate fragile links...fragile due to most of the chakra going to the explosive seal. This lead to Kisame's sword being the main line while the other four where of the nearest sources. Another lucky deal there, if you had put more lines it might have started trying to take souls or something. Again I'm off topic, see why I'm one of the only experts on this s#!&. I believe the links the sword made were to you of course due to your chakra coursing through it, Kisame and Itachi since they were nearby, and finally I think it even made a link to the Kyuubi. I will need to check later to make sure that link hasn't affected your GIANT SEAL by the way. Thanks for the extra work *Sigh*. Finally, due to these links I believe Kisame's sword took in characteristics from each of you four and that ended up making our bandaged friend over here. Seriously, I should charge for this explanation alone, but...and now you are in utter shock and wonder from the situation. Great. *Sigh* Might as well take the time to make sure you and Kyuubi aren't going to turn inside out or something."

* * *

Indeed, Naruto and Samehada were in utter amazement from the situation. Naruto probably was going to be the Shinigami's Trophy whenever Naruto's luck finally ran out. Samehada was not fully aware of the situation, but knew a thing or two about jutsu through experience not to mention storage seals due to a previous owner who wanted her and the other swords of the Swordsmen of the Mist. After getting a smack to the head each, they were trying to figure out things from there. As per the situation, it was kind of weird searching for Tsunade with a girl who looked made for bondage. Not to mention that although it looked like she was getting motor functions down by instinct, they still didn't know what she was capable of. Naruto, in another moment of blunt curiosity, decided to bring that up.

"Say, when you were a sword for that shark guy, what could you do? Can you still do it?"

Samehada explained the few functions that she was ever mostly used for.

Jiraiya promptly took down the list, "Pretty sure we got 'shaving' chakra down and apparently eating it, spikes that come out when you don't like your 'wielder', can be used in conjunction with suiton (water) jutsu, you can 'fuse' with your 'wielder'...that's a new one, and you can...change form and size?"

Jiraiya was (of course) interested in that last one which led to a demonstration by her. Rather than seeing about changing back to her sword form or any other possible form due to remaining inconspicous, he wanted to see about the size change so they could move around easier. She needed someone to offer her plenty of chakra. Jiraiya thought to provide it himself as a way to fully study the situation safely (Honest!). Samehada just gave him a disgusted look followed by the translated comment "I don't know where your chakra has been". Naruto dropped to the road laughing while Jiraiya sported a gloomy cloud over him.

* * *

"Okay, we are going to be in the next city soon where I will speak with my contacts for info on Tsunade. Let's see if we can pull this off and maybe play her off as a 'relative' of Anko Mitarashi or something," explained Jiraiya since he didn't feel a need to get clothes for the girl when she didn't seem to care about her state of dress.

In Konoha at Training Ground 44 known as the Forest of Death, Anko felt a suddenly confusing feel of annoyance and parental pride.

Thankfully for Naruto, he didn't fully grasp the situation so he didn't bring up her need for clothes since she WAS covered. The Anko comparison made it sound all the more certain. He regained focus, noticed Samehada aiming to take a bite of him, and instantly brought it up. He argued that there had to be an easier way to get the chakra from him. She explained and pointed out that the area she bites into was the easiest to get it from. She pointed at the core of his chakra system (mainly his stomach) and said that although she could get the chakra from biting any part of him, it gets to her faster the closer she is to his center and therefore the shoulder biting.

The explanation suddenly reminded Naruto of the exercises for chakra control he has to do (like all the time seriously!) and so he decided to try a different route. He thought it would look less violent and threatening to either of them and to others. He then began channeling chakra to his hands and somewhat nervously (just now taking in the emotional implication) reached out for her hand. Naruto felt a drain on his chakra that did in fact seem like it was leaving him from his hand. He also couldn't help, but momentarily notice the slightly cool yet leathery feel of Samehada's hand. It was a momentary notice with a side of comfort due to the fact of what happened next.

All of a suddenly, Samehada looked like she was going through a speed up of the aging process. Her 'hair' started to extend to her butt and a set of nine thin bangs started to move in front of her face, her height and body form immediately shot to where she was easily as tall as Anko Mitarashi if not taller, her face took on a more heart-shaped form from its previous round one, a tattoo of some sort seemed to have formed from her back that seemed to take on the form of a shark's open jaw, and her neck, wrists, and ankles seemed to gain a difference in color that made it seem like chokers or bracelets around her that resembled fish skin. Her skin tone, eyes, and bandages seemed to remain the same. It immediately became apparent that the bandages were not actually apart of her form due to the fact some were ripping as she grew. Jiraiya was mentally chanting for more, but she seemed to plateau at this form as the chakra only seemed to enhance her muscles, disposition, and...breasts.

Jiraiya renewed his chanting.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, Naruto thought that was enough and let go. Samehada looked satisfied and oddly enough hugged herself as though reveling in a warm blanket during a cold night.

"I think we can work with this."

* * *

As the group arrived at the outskirts of the next city, Jiraiya regaled Naruto of stories of his past and details of the 'Legendary Sucker'. Naruto took the time to inform Samehada of their current mission and warn her of causing any problems. She looked at him with a deadpan expression and decided to explain how her situation works.

_"Gigigigi gigigigigigigigigi gigigigigi. (You are my current wielder and I am your tool. Through your use, I gain tasty chakra and a means for strength. In exchange, I provide my abilities to do with as you will. That is how things have usually been for me and I don't have much of a problem continuing to do as such.)"_

Naruto was listening, but couldn't help about focusing on the word 'tool'. Instant and unpleasant memories of his late inspiration and friend Haku came to mind. Would Haku have ended up like Samehada if he was still alive? Can things be different for Samehada since she isn't a sword anymore? Naruto wasn't sure, but decided to wing it and see if he could have a new friend to add to his admittedly small list of precious friends.

"If that is how things have been for you then they are changing right now Same-chan (Shark-chan). I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure, and I won't have you looking as yourself as a tool, dattebayo. From now on we are teammates, we fight to protect what is precious to us and to become the greatest. You are not a sword anymore so I will help you out too. Once we find this lady and head back to Konoha, I'll show you around and you can stay at my place for now. That's a promise and I don't go back on my promises. That is my nindo!"

Samehada was somewhat amused by Naruto's words (not to mention her apparent nickname). He seems to be very naive and a big dreamer. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly comforted from his consideration and generosity. Her old wielder didn't really live anywhere so usually she was just placed against trees, rocks, or other structures when night came. The way her current wielder spoke made her wonder if he was actually going to place her on some showy stand or something. She didn't know how things would go and it was obvious that he was inexperienced, but she could obviously help with that. She had been through a war or S-rank battle...or two.

Her musing and Naruto's hyperactivity were cut short by Jiraiya who seemed to ignore most of their conservation since he couldn't understand one half of it. He stood at a cliffside with a railing that overlooked a vast city. Celebrating and loud discussions seemed to be occurring through the city due to a festival that was happening. Samehada was taking in the view since she had traveled to many places before, but didn't recalling having been here before. Naruto was getting excited and seemed to want to run down and join the fun.

"Alright you two! Here is our next stop in our search. I have some contacts here that I need to meet with to gather some leads on Tsunade. I will be heading out to do so. However, we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves and lead shinobi to us so no training for now. BEFORE YOU START NARUTO, it won't take long to get my information and to make good use of your time, you will be allowed to enjoy the festival. Think of it as time to relax and get to know our new friend before you get stuck working on your new jutsu for probably the rest of the trip. Take it a step further for all I care and see it as a date with your new lady friend," Jiraiya explained.

Said final comments lead to blushing, yelling, and a not-completely-believable explanation from Naruto. Samehada and Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's reaction, but Samehada couldn't help noticing a small, odd warmth that seemed to be occurring on her face. Human bodies were strange.

* * *

Kisame was currently walking with Itachi back to inform their leader of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki sighting. He wasn't happy though since he still was not able to retrieve his handy enemy limb remover.

"Kisame, we will retrieve your blade as soon as we have finished with our business with Leader-sama," Itachi informed emotionlessly.

Kisame didn't feel he needed to be reminded, but Itachi probably said it just to make him be less grouchy. This better not make him lose his S-rank status.

"Need to go kill some shinobi squads to show that I still got it..."

* * *

**Author Notes**

**There we go next chapter done. I made it a little longer, gave more details on Samehada, but left some mysteries for later. Will the Tsunade meeting go smoothly? Will Naruto be able to handle the bandaged swordgirl?**

**Gonna have to find out next chapter. Once again, thanks to everyone for their comments and appreciation. I will try to set an update time of one month to a month and a half for now since I think that amount of time should be acceptable for now (I hope it is for many). This time is also set on the basis of delays occurring such as this current time. Totally don't like being left high and dry with stories not updated in years, but hey, what can you do? I WILL be trying to put chapters in sooner should I have no delays of unavoidable means (weather, family, etc.). I am doing this for fun so I highly doubt my muse being messed with (I have a lot of free reign with this AU I feel), but if anything happens I will leave a very noticable Author's Note.**

**Now for a bit more detail on pairings:  
Naruto and Samehada is an obvious given. Seriously, she is made for Naruto as much as it was for Kisame (or Killer Bee). They're both chakra monsters, don't have bloodlines (Kisame doesn't right?), prefer NOT being the brains of a situation yet can pull off quick and awesome strategies, etc. If Itachi and Kisame actually annoyed each other, I figure we would be seeing Naruto's and Sasuke's future there. By the way, Samehada's language barrier will only be occasionally brought up when dealing with people who don't understand her aside from that it will be differentiated by being in italics.  
Naruto and Water related ninjas is something that will also come up. I need to read more about Terumi Mei so I will see about throwing some interest there. I have an interest of involving Isaribi. Yep, Naruto will be connecting with water people thanks to Samehada.  
Naruto and Weapon fanatics will be there too. So, yeah...Tenten. Don't know how deep that will go, but she is there. I don't know how weapon fanatical Yuugao is and need to find out more about her, but I will try to include her too (she is Konoha's main sword girl as far as I can tell).  
Naruto and caring people are there too. Come on, he totally has an unfair rap (from birth mind you). These girls will be up in the air on level of interest, but they are Hinata (only girl who doesn't insult him), Ayame (one of the few first people who helped him), and Shizune (one of the few nurses he can trust). Probably others, but focusing on them for now.**

**Also, I will be somewhat vague on the ages of the characters of my story. Some people feel uncomfortable with canon ages and age difference so I will make indications of an age difference, but therefore people can envision the appearance they feel comfortable with...age-wise. After all, post time-skip older shinobi barely changed at all to obviously keep them at their nice level of awesome so just roll with it.**

**That is what I will reveal for pairings for now. I am no pairing hater for Naruto (so far...) so his mellow will not be harshed. I have read a few stories with authors who were into this stuff and later lost it due to pressure, but this is my story and I am sticking to some of this stuff...even if it goes a bit off canon.**

* * *

**05/08/2012 (Also putting date to make sure I am meeting set quota, took longer that I wanted do to hailstorm, but still met)**


	3. Festival and Friends

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. I greatly appreciate your patience and hope my inexperienced story can somehow placate you. Still no flames! Some negative commentary, but very helpful for my writing. Also, is it just me or does uploading a chapter cause punctuation to disappear? I will go back and fix, but just asking.**

**Review reply time (if readers want to skip please go to copyright...I kind of figure I need to indicate there is one)**

**For Pairings (again):**  
**Wow! Just wow! I know pairings are important and everything, but now that I am writing I story...I am just blown away. Sorry, but I officially realize there is no way I can make everyone happy and will try to meet some of the requests. It's weird too. Some people I read that they enjoyed a pairing before and then start hating it. Then again, that has not happened to me so probably why I don't understand it. Basically, when it comes down to it:**  
**1. I will be realistic with the pairings (Naruto won't be able to change some fangirl's mind over night or something)**  
**2. He will have companionship at least with the people he lives with (Konoha people who matter. Like any of us really care about the other villagers. It's all about the Ichirakus, Teams 7-10, Team Gai, some Anbus, and other main characters. Filler characters are still allowed of course. They rank in good levels of awesome.)**  
**3. People outside the village that he can meet for prolonged periods and not just a single time in years (So yeah Iwa isn't looking good and Mizu/Wave/Sea is obviously story conditional)**  
**4. I don't like people coming back from the dead (near death yes, dead no) so therefore anybody dead already is resting in peace (I do like femHaku and Kin pairings, but I'll make another story later for that)  
5. As mentioned before, even though Naruto will be having connections with other characters due to this being an AU that does not mean they are instantly in the harem. Samehada is a sure thing (eventually) due to it being my wish. However, those I mentioned previously are up for consideration and I will being considering others not mentioned all the same of course. I personally consider my view of all characters to be unbaised since I don't hate any particular character (except maybe Kabuto and Madara. Those two are going down HARD...also eventually. Maybe Orochimaru too, but he already had it pretty bad as it was. You know, living and yet rotting at the same time and all. Sorry for those who are into angst and such. I don't do sad endings!).**

**For review from tstoldt:  
Thanks for your honest review. I don't expect everyone to be saying good job and everything, after all. All the same, your review was still more than just a negative comment and I appreciate it. Who were the two girls you thought were okay though?**

**For review from unknow69:  
I hear what your saying on the pairings and I intend to make the main pairing Samehada for sure. The only thing is that Naruto is one of the only mangas/animes that I feel can honestly get away with a harem. Most mangas/animes have the setting in our day and age which has obvious hate going on in harems (maybe some people still end up doing it though and that why some people cheat. To get that feeling). Past and future ones seem to be the only ones that don't have problems with it (reference Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo). Naruto even has that trusty CRA (Clan Restoration Act) that they already use on Sasuke from the beginning more or less (I honestly don't remember them actually saying though. I pretty much heard that in fanfiction first). All the same, I also don't intend to make this fic smutty. Naruto won't be God's gift to women and he won't instantly undue years of girl pounding by only saying perfect things! Not to mention it might take some chapters (especially how this sight is hating on the maturity here). I am just leaving the option available if it feels right, which I think for some characters it does. As for your other questions, Same-chan will totally be able to turn back to her sword form. She will do it in this chapter and everything. She only gained a human for to her abilities. For the fusion ability, that won't come for a while since there are some things to figure out. Like I could stop it from happening though. It's going to happen! Just be a bit patient for it. Oh! Last thing, as per your suggestion, I made sure that this chapter was over 5K words before I started on these notes and the Author notes. Does this seem alright? I know it's longer but (for example) if you left the webpage and then came back to it do you think it would take you a while to get to where you left off?**

**For review from Phantom Dark-Knight:  
And that is why I have this under Humor and Romance. I would have put in under adventure too, but it only lets me select to genres. There will be fighting of course. Still my main focus is this goodness. I'm going for something like the first half of Trigun where its fun and not all dramatic...yet.**

**For review from Inverness:  
Yes! Yes, you have. You needed to after all. Through anime, mangas, and movies, we really do see everything. One day, we'll all see aliens or zombies outside and we'll all be set. Like, "Oh aliens/zombies, huh? Well. Let's do this!"**

**For review from BattleCharger:  
Totally making is a Naruto x Samehada pairing! I'm kind of hoping through this story that they will add Samehada to the character list on the Naruto search. I couldn't even add her like how other stories say "Naruto & Someone". The moment she's there my story is totally saying Naruto & Samehada. I personally have a thing for the pairing that don't happen often myself. Who wants to read a story where the main character ends up with the same person from canon? Well...I still do at times, but only if it has a really good plot! Interesting pairing choices. I actually had to look up Shizuka since I haven't gotten that far in the series. I definitely want to see something happening with Fuu, but won't get anybody's hopes up (totally hate the deal she got handed in canon). As for Kurotsuchi, she may not despise all Yondaime related issues like other people in Iwa (need to read up on her character if she does) but the rest of her country does and that will make bringing her up a lot harder. So not to likely on her, but we'll see where this story takes us.**

**For review from Raja-Ulat:  
Approval appreciated! Same train of thought I had for Tenten. Nice! Also for Isaribi, totally agree there as well. Fellow hopeless fan here as well. High five! *Smack* Well, if you continue reading my mind as well as you are, you might have an idea.**

**For review from Shihouin Shunshin:  
Yeah, I am getting that general consensus on Hinata. Still, I have yet to read a story that has done Hinata getting over Naruto in a proper way so until that is written, Hinata is still available for Naruto the same as any other girl. Although Ayame isn't a ninja, I still don't see how that makes them a fit. If the detail is about it being a shinobi pairing, there is the detail of Naruto giving her ninja related means to protect herself (and I don't mean teaching her. There are probably stories were Naruto PROPERLY teaches people, but he should know there are those that can do better and he is going to get better with seals so additional defenses there). Also, through her being a civilian, I am also hoping to include an issue that I haven't seen fully addressed yet and hope to make it add to my plot nicely.**

**For review from alchemists19:  
Approval appreciated! Like was pointed out in a previous review of mine, Same-chan can be seem somewhat as another Haku (although I am totally not going for that). She was used as a tool and never really needed for major decisions. Now she has someone taking care of her all the same, but he will be bringing her out of her shell. After all, unlike Haku, Same-chan is pulling a bit of a Bleach by having an undeterminable age. She has been around for who knows how long and although she doesn't fully understand humans, she couldn't help but watch them. Just like humans who learn things from merely watching it for long periods of time, Same-chan has halfway decent grasps of humanity and the shinobi arts. So, she will be helping Naruto just as much her even more than he is helping her.**

**For review from ElektrikRage:  
Approval appreciated! I got this idea in my head, saw nobody had written anything like it, and decided to put it out there. I do not feel disappointed in the least. If you have different ideas of the story, feel free to right yours though. I might be a pioneer of this pairing, but it is my first fic and I am far from perfect.**

**For review from darkerdeepdown:  
Approval appreciated! Commentary vastly appreciated as well. Chapter is extended so hope its better. I understand what you mean about dipping into her psyche and will try to do so. Although I have some idea of the concept of sentience, I don't an having a bit of trouble contemplating the psychology of a sword. I will mention details of her past wielders though (I going with manga canon on that that has it that her previous wielders were Fuguki Suikazan, Mangetsu Hozuki [Suigetsu's brother], and Kisame [Thanks again Narutopedia!]). Her experience will mainly be from the life should lived through them and in Magatsu's case, he even had her sealed so not very much of love there. Still, there will most definitely be Naru/Same time. Such as in this chapter!**

**For review from Rickjames196:  
Approval appreciated! No matter if your a natural, you can still do dumb things. Sunset genjutsu and clones...shiver indeed. Totally still has her sword form and yeah she's the best sword (pff even that lightning sword of the second Hokage got busted up so easily. No way Same-chan isn't the best sword). Confronting Kisame is definitely going to be interesting. While I don't intend to make Naruto weak, he will be training smarter of course as will be address in this chapter. Same-chan isn't blue because although she gained characteristics from Naruto/Kisame/Itachi/Kyuubi, Naruto and her would be the main sources of connection. Her being the actual fusion object and Naruto providing the initial chakra. Kisame/Itachi/Kyuubi where just there for the ride and there effects will show much later. Tsunade fanboy, eh? Well, I am definitely not giving her the easy out of "she is TECHNICALLY related to Naruto". Whatever! If she is, it's barely and I am not making that an easy out for her. Still, I will have her answer for something things here (just as Kakashi, Jiraiya, etc will answer for there parts too). Same opinion on Yaoi and Yuri here. We'll see how things go on lemons with the site being how it is lately. I never considered Naruto God-like period (then again, I didn't get to see nine-tail fox cloak mode). He showed us how hard he worked for everything he did. Not to mention how often they practically need to drag him home. Thanks for the Edo Tensei info! Same-chan will quite possibly be dealing with that language barrier for quite some time. BUT, Naruto and her will use it to there advantage at times and I didn't say other couldn't learn to understand her (suspense!). Interesting Naruto sword idea! You should consider making a fic out of it. Kyu and Same-chan (in my fic) don't really have genders. In Kyu's case, it kind of like it can choose. Did you want a male Samehada? Yay to Same-chan! Down with Same-kun! You know there is going to be some Same/Anko interaction up in here. When Kisame comes for Same-chan, you know he is coming with Itachi too. We'll see how that turns out. Still need to see Pein first. Sorry about the timeline, but need to work and such. I WILL always meet it unless I'm dead (or hospitalized. Give me a break!). I guess his being fish-like can be a bloodline. Hmm? I'll see what I end up doing with that. I don't really intend for her to learn elementalist, but others will be able to communicate with her. Anko is totally going to get more screen...uh...word time in my fic. I didn't see much of Yuugao I will probably involve her a decent amount. Someone has to make Anbu look good.**

**For review from xNamikazeKyuubix:  
Approval appreciated! As mentioned before, I see how things stand for others with Hinata. Can't say a definite no though. Sorry! Frankly, I thought yaoi stories with Naruto and Sasuke were the main overused ones around here. Hmm? Need to recheck that. If you have read a story that didn't kill of Hinata and didn't have her turn evil or something and she got over Naruto though, please let me know since I have yet to read a good one. On harem suggestions: Samehada is a definite, going to work with Mei and hope for the best, Isaribi is already for consideration (I was wondering for a bit there if you were totally into the older characters only), and Yuugao will also be worked with as well. About Tenten, it isn't so much about her falling for him but about her actually noticing him due to the new situation. Sakura wouldn't notice Naruto even after being saved from Garra by him (don't give me that moment she had where she was going to offer him a candy or something. She still totally bypassed Naruto to get to Sasuke when he got back.)**

**For review from IRAssault:  
I still take weird as a complement since it still sounds better than common to me. As for your harem suggestions, some are already being considered. I do have a think for including Anko more in any Naruto fanfic since she is awesome and deserves more time on the show. About Ino, I honestly and not sure what to do with her yet. Frankly, I'm glad I unknowingly started the fic where I have time before he meets anyone. Still got to worry about Tsunade and Shizune, but I have time. By the way, Ino not out just so you know. Being considered. Frankly, nobody is out yet.**

**For review from zeynel:  
Approval appreciated! Totally trying to figure out good time for Kisame reunion! There are going to definitely being funny reactions all around, but don't think they are instantly going to spill "she's a legendary sword" all over the place. Another plot point is how Tsunade will find out things about her human body that are unique (suspense!).**

**For review from sk825:  
Approval appreciated! Letting a lot of this story flow so many things aren't set in stone. I do have a issue with rewriting canon exactly the same way so I kind want to have less Naru/Saku in there (if you can even call it that. Does her shooting him down count as Naru/Saku time?)**

**For review from WolfsDeath:  
Approval appreciated! Samehada speaking issue is going to be addressed, but not easily fixed. Language barriers are a b!%#*.**

**For review from Shark Spartan:  
Approval appreciated! Different is what I am going for too. If we wanted to see the same thing, why bother reading it here? Just watch the anime again.**

**For review from Koroby:  
That's what I'm going for!**

**For review from jgreek:  
I intend to!**

**For review from devilsmind:  
Approval appreciated! Still working on that decent chapter length. It can be argued that I could just make it super long, but I had read stories like that and then lost my place. Didn't like it.**

**For all reviews:  
****Thanks for the reviews. I got some more direction here so let's see if I can direct it right. I also met the obvious barrier of the pairing issue and hope that although there will be some hate that eventually there is acceptance as well.**

**Copyright**  
**Rickjames196 let me know that the true maker of Naruto has the last name Kishimoto. Thanks for that man! Totally didn't feel like looking it up. Do I need to but his first name though? If so, I think it rhymed with Kakashi or something. Kakashi Kishimoto...hmm? Nope don't remember the first name. This Kishimoto guy still definitely created it though. I didn't, but I am making this fanfiction and new chapter.**

**Also for writing style:**

**Information or Human speech (Unbolded and Unitalicized): **Like "This"  
**For Same-chan speech (Unbolded and Italicized): **_Like This_  
**For Human thoughts (Bolded and Unitalicized): "Like This"  
For Same-chan thoughts (Bolded and Italicized): _"Like This"_**

* * *

**Chapter 03 - Festival and Friends**

"That thieving son of a pervert!"

Naruto's newest and current yell was once again due to the fact of Jiraiya's actions...again. After going into a big spiel of the three worst vices of shinobi (women, drinking, and money), Jiraiya went to the process of snatching most of Naruto's own money with his wallet Gama-chan. He was only going to leave a few ryo, but decided to bring out a bit more to get his 'date' going right. He followed it with a quick dating lesson of how 'you shouldn't need to buy the world for a girl to be with you so try having a good date with this', and then took off to meet with some contacts before Naruto could get himself into his proper rant stance.

So here he is now, together with Same-chan in the middle of a festival...a festival with various figures of the human gender staring at Samehada's taller and bandaged female form in disapproval and awe (it was quite easy to notice the awe from men due to the drool or smack given from accompanied ladies). However, Naruto wasn't going to let this get him down. He was used to dealing with weird stares at home so he could totally handle them anywhere. It looked like Samehada wasn't uncomfortable so he would try to hope for the best.

He didn't know anything about dates other than he had been trying to ask Sakura for one and had yet to attend one. Despite everything though (and after Naruto calmed himself), he did find himself looking forward to the festival. Although he wasn't sure about considering it a date with Same-chan, he did cherish events that he attended with his precious people.

Samehada was taking in the festival as her newest upclose experience since all events in her life (except for battle) had mostly been spent either on someone's back or someone's hip. She had no idea what to expect and would mostly allow Naruto to do a lot of the talking, but she found herself looking forward to the experience.

* * *

To say that their time spent together was fun would be an understatement. Despite the initial embarrassment of their time being considered a date, neither had experienced participating in one and therefore just treated the situation as another common experience. Naruto went to stall after stall while answering any questions Samehada had about the items provided or games involved. It seemed that most people came to some common decision to let Naruto deal with Samehada entirely when her conversations showed that he was the only one able to communicate with her.

Naruto and Samehada played fish scooping where Naruto's impatience was his downfall again while Samehada considered saving the fish she caught for dinner. Naruto gave it to a little girl and promised Samehada something special.

They both looked at a stand that had masks and each bought one. Naruto's mask was a duplicate mask of some Anbu he had seen and decided to pretend he was some genius genin Anbu. The 'genius' didn't take into account the problem of wearing a mask and walking which led to a spill moments later. Samehada's mask was highly recommended by Naruto due to his choice which was an Anbu mask that seemed to be very shark-like with a fin in the top center portion, jet black eye sockets, gills towards both sides of the bottom, and a creepy shark-like grin. Man! He wouldn't want to be facing that Anbu in a dark alley.

Both had been checking the stalls for a while and by this time where reaching the decision to get some food. Naruto somewhat searched for ramen since it hadn't had some in a while, but considered eating other food mainly since Ichiraku ramen was his main ramen squeeze. However, the search for food for Samehada would soon lead to a new addict in the world.

* * *

During their time together, they had made small talk with each other about their current circumstances and how both were adjusting to them. At some point it lead to the topic of food which Naruto plunged straight into his love of ramen. Responding back as would be predictable, Naruto asked what Same-chan liked to eat. She didn't really know since her main sources of food were either chakra or the occasional blood and flesh of attacked opponents. Naruto cringed and thought about seeing if she might have a thing for ramen, but for now would likely settle for some meat. He guessed that it could be more or less like 'flesh' to her. As they were passing by the various food stalls for sweets to get to the meat section, he was startled by a sudden grip on his shoulder.

Samehada had stopped and was smelling in the direction of a shop with a picture of a fish on it. Not just any kind of fish though.

"Taiyaki? Is that what you want, Same-chan? I kinda figured you would want something more...juicy?" questioned Naruto.

_"I do like how the meat up ahead smells and especially the fish, but this fish smells strange. You promised me something special so I want to try this!"_ she argued.

"Sure, sure! Relax! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go back on his promises. Let's get some!" Naruto exuberantly replied.

After waiting in line at the Tsukimiya Taiyaki stall and finally getting half a dozen, Naruto and Same-chan sat nearby to enjoy them. Naruto took a bite of the fresh pastry to get a taste and admitted it was pretty good. He informed Same-chan of his approval and stood by to receive her commentary.

Samehada was as a loss. This fish was warm! Mind you that none of her previous wielders went through the effort of feeding her anything but chakra (unless killing enemies was considered an effort to feed her flesh) and she had some instinctive memory of fish in the ocean being colder to the touch than this which led to her beginning confusion. After watching her current wielder bite into his fish, she saw that it appeared the bones had been removed without gutting the fish! Also, all of its blood had appeared to have under gone the coagulation process or something to that effect. They also called them something like a 'paste tree'. Did they somehow turn their insides to paste! Impressive! Finally, this smell...it...was...strange and...new. While consuming chakra had provided her with the feeling of fullness and warm, her desire to devour this fish was like something inside was being unleashed. Her eyes felt like they were dilating and her heart pounded. The morsel wasn't getting away and she could savor every scale without any currents or fellow predators taking it away.

Finally, she threw any further thoughts into the ocean and proceeded to chomp down on the fish's head like a bloody hydra.

The flavor wasn't cold STILL! IT MELTED IN HER MOUTH! IT WAS CRUNCHY, SMOOTH, CREAMY, TASTY! EAT MORE! MY FISH!

Naruto slightly backed away when Same-chan had...attacked her taiyaki seemed like the way to descibe it. She loudly chew it and kept her hands at her mouth to not allow any paste to come out. Naruto felt a momentary kinship and wondered if this was how others saw him when he ate ramen.

That thought rushed out of his mind as he now saw Same-chan's gaze on him or more accurately to say on his half-eaten taiyaki and the small bag with the others. Her gaze didn't lose any of its desire and Naruto instantly knew what to do since he would expect others to do the same if his ramen was in the wrong hands.

Naruto placed his taiyaki in the bag and passed it to Same-chan who continued her onslaught of ripping, shredding, and chomping.

* * *

After she finished, Naruto proceeded to clean her up and get her calmed down. She seemed to come out of her dazed experience and apologized for her reaction that scared some people (yet seemed to cause the Tsukimiya Taiyaki owners to beem in pride and give Samehada a free dozen to go).

They finally decided to go find Jiraiya after Naruto got some food for the pervy sage and himself, not even trying to suggest that Same-chan offer some taiyaki. They heard his laughter coming from a brothel and went in. Naruto found the hypocrite surrounded by the three shinobi vices as well as his empty gama-chan wallet and decided to give the pervert a piece of his mind (or a kick in the b ?*$ whichever was easier). Samehada detested the feel of the place from the moment she walked in and wondered why she felt violated. She ate another taiyaki to calm her nerves.

As usual through sheer random circumstance, Naruto caused a confrontation (with a chunin this time). Said random-shinobi-who-needs-to-be-put-in-his-place arrogantly proclaimed that he be reimbursed for his ruined coat that had been 'ruined' due to some squid that slipped out of Naruto's hand and had barely touched his coat. He even made the suggestion of being offered the girl in their group. Samehada glared and although having been previously wielded by others, didn't feeling like letting this joke near her. She was certain that had she been in sword form and touched by his worthless hand that she would have skewered the guppy. Naruto naturally took this a lot more personal and was ready to start a reenactment of his night 'apprehending' Mizuki. This led to Jiraiya showing off before Naruto could complicate things (with the Rasengan this time) and saying that he would be teaching Naruto the shown technique. Naruto let the event slide due to a combination of the moron getting pulverized and the excitement of learning a new technique. Samehada felt no need to dwell on it as well since the nuisance was of no need of being brushed aside. She did feel grateful though that her wielder continues to show her importance to him.

* * *

The trio left to a quiet area near the city where they wouldn't be interrupted and Jiraiya began his instruction.

Samehada stood by to watch the proceeding. She may be 'experienced' in the shinobi world, but she only dealt with chakra in two modes: eating and...extending most likely. She was still new to her human form and contemplated the possibility of learning jutsus, but for now she would figure out her abilities.

**_'Maybe I should visit a forge or something? I have heard other wielders bragging about their weapons being tempered,'_** she questioned.

Naruto's thought processes were a lot more simplistic.

**"A-RANK JUTSU! AWESOME! I'll have all of the these three steps down soon enough! Then, I'll beat down some more guys like Orochi-teme and the village will make me Hokage in no time! Let's do this, dattebayo!"**

Yeah, he sure aims for the sky doesn't he?

Thus, began the first day of Rasengan training. Jiraiya left to do research, Naruto tried to pop a water balloon with chakra, and Same-chan spent the day figuring out the limits that she had with her limbs.

* * *

By the afternoon of day two, Same-chan had more of an understanding of the concept of pain from stretching and trying to bend her limbs beyond certain points. She also understood of surpassing her limits from continuously doing so. She had seen her previous wielders perform various movements which they had called training and now saw that it was to strengthen their forms. Apparently, after another chakra feeding courtesy of Naruto, she determined that eating his chakra made her instantly surpass previous limits but that it was temporary and made her hungry faster.

Deciding to take a break after her lunch, she watched Naruto's current struggle with the water ball.

_'What were you trying to do again Naruto-san?'_ she asked.

Naruto decided to stop his training for a moment to take a break to recover from his exhaustion and talk to Same-chan as well. Even though she wasn't training with him, he was glad that she was there since Ero-sennin took off. There was the slight possibility that he really could be trying to find out where this Tsunade person was, but it still would have been annoying to be left alone to his training. Not to mention that he was there for hours and had she not been training it probably would be boring to watch him mess with a water balloon.

**"Definitely a friendship that was going better than my beginning days on Team 7,"** he sadly thought.

"Well, Ero-sennin said that I need to make this balloon pop by moving the water inside of it with my chakra. Still trying though...wonder what I'm doing wrong?"

Same-chan asked if she could borrow the balloon to study it a little bit. After Naruto handed her said object, she held it and took in its features.

**_'Hmm? It feels weak and yet that it could stretch so it should have a limit before it breaks. I don't sense anything from it aside from Naruto's chakra so there doesn't seem to be any seals or jutsu being performed on it. Jiraiya-san didn't seem to need to use a lot of force or time to pop his balloon so it could be something involving chakra control.'_**

After her short study, she passed it back to Naruto and asked him to try popping it again in the same way he had been trying for a minute. Naruto renewed his efforts and rotated his chakra in the water balloon. However, in less than the minute she provided, she stopped him to provide a possible solution.

_'Naruto-san, it would seem that you are putting a good enough amount of chakra to break the balloon, but you would either need more control or to change the approach.'_

Naruto cringed on the words 'more control'.

_'You see, while you hold the balloon from the bottom and top where chakra enters the most, it disappears as it gets away from them. If you could control the chakra to keep the same force or if you can make the chakra in the balloon turn in multiple directions so it would poke in different areas like Jiraiya-san's did, then you should be able to do it.'_

Naruto was momentarily surprised that someone actually went through the process of completely explaining something to him without getting annoyed. He was so used to getting a small explanation and then being told to figure it out. Even his most recent senseis didn't provide such details. Iruka just told him to get more chakra control to fix his Bunshin no Jutsu, probably because he had to help other students though. Kakashi just left him and Sasuke in the woods after his demonstration of the tree climbing exercise to read his book. The temporary teaching of Ebisu purposely made him fall in steaming water to convince him to learn water walking. Jiraiya needed to be practically forced to stay with him to teach him most things. Same-chan sounded like she was trying to help him actually understand the process and different ways to make it work.

"Well, chakra control is tricky for me so let me try that other way. Multiple directions, right?"

_'Hai!'_

In another universe, Naruto would have eventually learned this by watching a random cat pop his balloon and being told by Jiraiya that he wanted him to figure it out rather than tell it to him. What Jiraiya apparently keeps forgetting to take into consideration is that Naruto doesn't learn the same way as others due to his shoddy childhood. After all, he really learned things when put on the spot, but training that isn't life threatening takes him forever apparently.

Lo and behold...

*POP*

"Yatta! I got it! Wait till Ero-sennin sees this! Thanks, Same-chan!"

Naruto then proceeded to hug Same-chan (who do to the current amount of chakra she had was the same height as Naruto with about B-cup breasts) which completely caught her off-guard.

_'Ehh! Naruto-san, what are you doing?'_

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Same-chan! I didn't mean to surprise you. Please don't hit me!"

_'Naruto-san, why would I hit you? I just wanted to know why you wanted me to carry you all of a sudden?'_

"Carry me? I didn't want you to carry me. I was giving you a hug to show my appreciation. Hmm? Maybe I should stop doing that so randomly."

**"I did end up hurting Iruka-sensei more after our situation with Mizuki and if Same-chan had been Sakura-chan I would probably have been punched good."**

_'What's a hug?'_

Naruto froze and once again remembered the circumstances of Same-chan's existence. How would he treat a sword if he had one? So afterward, he spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Same-chan about all kinds of things. He showed her handshakes, bowing, high-fives, and hugs. He talked about his small circle of friends and stayed away from the subject of his much larger circle of problems, for now. He could tell her that later. He had to bring up a few of his 'genius' pranks as well which got a few laughs and impressed glances from Same-chan. He also got one of the most brilliant ideas of his young life.

"Hey Same-chan, you seem a lot smarter than me and you give awesome advice. You think you can help me get better at being a ninja?"

Same-chan smiled at the endearment and hope written all over Naruto's face. She had always been considered as an attachment to her last wielder in that she was strong because of him. She didn't really consider that fact that she could be just as strong or stronger without him.

_"Sure. Why not? Let's see if I could pull off being an instructor. I might need something to do for a job sooner or later after all."_

"ALRIGHT! So, should we spar, do laps, chakra exercises, or what? Come on, Same-sensei!"

_"Calm down, Naruto-san. First off, probably no sparring for a long while since I don't really know taijutsu. Not really a skill most of my previous wielders bothered to train. Probably won't learn many new things doing laps or exercises with Jiraiya-san coming eventually. Hmm... Okay. Here's what we will do."_

Samehada then proceeded to use her current amount of chakra to transform into her original sword form. Once the process was complete, Naruto moved to keep the sword from falling to the ground.

_'Thanks, Naruto-san. Although I can take in your chakra in any of the forms I have been so far, I am the most comfortable in this one. Now what I want you to do is to try performing a jutsu through me. If you have a jutsu you can do without handsigns that's great, but go ahead and try one while carrying me.'_

Naruto easily understood and prepared himself, once again believing that he had a teacher that was truly there for him. He wasn't able to do jutsus without seals or one-handed as he heard Haku had done from Sasuke, but it just adds to the future lessons he can get from Same-chan. It sounded like maybe that shark shinobi with Sasuke's brother would be good enough to do some. Back to his jutsu though, he decided to go with his trusty Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Same-chan was kind of tall in this form so he decided to somewhat tilt her on his shoulder while keeping her steady with his arm. It was shaky at best and he knew he would need to find some better way to hold her, but this jutsu would just take a second. Placing his hands in the same cross as always he called up his chakra and performed his jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto decided that summoning more than one bunshin might be called for and decided to go for just two. When they appeared, they also were carrying clones of Same-chan in the same way he was.

_'Alright. That was interesting.'_

"What was Same-sensei?"

_'By using your jutsu while carrying me your chakra goes through me and it gets...uh...filtered, I guess. For example, usually while my last wielder would perform his suiton jutsu through me, it made them easier to control and stronger for him. I can see how wild your chakra feels and although a lot of that may have to do with your massive reserves, it also could be affected by Kyuubi. It doesn't seem like it is always messing with your chakra, but because both of your chakras are in there it will make chakra control very difficult. If doing any and every chakra control exercise you find doesn't fix things, you might actually need to come up with some yourself.'_

Naruto knew his chakra control was difficult (seriously can't anyone just back off on that!), but now it kind of hit home pretty bad.

_'As for something that can help right now. I actually have a chakra exercise already for you that can help and will make carrying me a lot easier. While we do it, I can plan your future prospects.'_

"Really? Alright, what do I do?"

_'From the pranks you mentioned, you already know some exercises to stick to different surfaces right? Well, now you are going to do the opposite. My first wielder and last wielder used to do this before they decided to conserve their chakra for possible ambushes. I want you to make your chakra stick me to you. While say the tree-climbing exercise causes you to stick to a solid surface and you need to control the chakra properly, this exercise will require control for solid mobile objects. Although not very useful in the case of hiding weapons since seals are technically better, this could cause your opponents to actually need to disrupt your chakra while at the same time trying to disarm you. The only easier way to get you to let go would be cutting your arm off. *Sigh* If they just stuck to it, maybe I wouldn't be getting lost so often.'_

"I think I get it let me try. Are you going to be fixing my chakra while I'm doing this or should I do it completely by myself?"

_'Good question? I...think...we should try it together to get the feeling for it first. I don't feel like getting blasted who knows how far if things go wrong. With your chakra, I could probably be shot across Fire Country. Then, we could see about me letting my influence go more and more. Also, your bunshin jutsu is one my wielder and I have never faced before. If you don't mind my asking, what makes it so special?'_

"Nah, it's fine. I read it off of a forbidden scroll and it was supposed to be for jounins only. Apparently the main thing it needs is a lot of chakra to make solid clones. Jutsu was practically made for me. Thank you who ever the creator was!"

Same-chan now decided that holding back information might be something to add to Naruto's training.

_'Right...I think there should probably be more to it than that. How many hits can you take since they're solid?'_

"I think pretty much just one. Let's see...if I punch one that can send them away, Zabuza flung them off him and that did it, Haku took them out with only senbon, Neji with his Gentle Fist, Gaara with his...anything, and I think that's about it. Man, now that you mention it, it's pretty much like some fancy Kawarimi and Bunshin combination. *Sigh*"

_'Now don't get down Naruto, there has to be something extra special about it. If it was only about it being solid, it would probably be C-Rank or be B if generous. It does make a good distraction for Kawarimi, after all. You wouldn't need to carry logs all over the place if you could spare the chakra. Hmmm...how about jutsus? Can they use them?'_

"Yeah, they can use them. I already created my Harem no Jutsu and my Uzumaki Naruto Rendan."

_'I see. My last wielder's partner had a technique that maybe stemmed from your bunshin. He creates a bunshin that then proceeds to explode without the use of explosive tags. DON'T try it though. It is very dangerous to try some techniques with out taking various precautions. How many jutsus can they do?'_

Naruto was excited with the idea of making explosive clones (the Shinobi world cringed), but it was something that he figured he didn't want to blow up in his face literally. Not to mention, he was pretty sure Sasuke's brother wasn't going to just tell him how its done.

"How many? Well, I don't know. They usually pop because somebody hits them and since they split my chakra evenly I don't think-"

_'They split your chakra! EACH! There has to be something more to it! Split your chakra and then getting taken out in one hit would be a great waste.'_

She then proceeded to ask her clone if she felt anything.

_'I feel normal, Same-taicho. My chakra does feel like it is at a third of what it was before and I don't feel like one hit could dismiss me, but other than that nothing.'_

_'Same here.'_

Samehada puzzled over the ability while Naruto became somewhat depressed. Maybe Kiba was right. If his best technique was flawed then even all his clone army wouldn't add up to much.

_'Naruto, try dismissing one of the clones. I want to see if it still takes one hit to dismiss them and to check if maybe the chakra used can be returned to us or something.'_

Naruto then proceeded to hold Samehada's sword form for the first time and moved to bash his bunshin. They dismissed like always and still only took one hit. It didn't feel like their chakra was being returned either. Samehada was perplexed about the usefulness of the technique until she felt an odd feeling in her mind. She was being carried by Naruto like she currently is, but it was as though she had stood by and watched the entire conversation from a different vantage point. She sent out her senses to see if they were being spied on, but didn't sense anyone. Where had that memory come from? It was like seeing from...the...outside.

_'Naruto! After the clones were dismissed, did you feel anything?'_

"Huh? I don't know. I wasn't really focusing on anything. Was I supposed to feel something? Did you feel something?"

_'I think so. Let me try something.'_

She then proceeded to privately speak with her clone who afterward was taken to the other side of the field by her request. Naruto watched and brought his guard completely as though he was going to be attacked. He watched as they seemed to have a conversation of some kind and then popped.

_'Just as I though!'_

"You think this jutsu can send the clone's memories to us?"

_'I didn't say that Naruto-san. My bunshin did.'_

"Right! Wait, what does this mean?"

_'Well for now, it means that you can learn multiple things at once Naruto-san. We'll have to see how effective it is as we go along. In a way, you will already have a learning method that no other genin can copy without equally large chakra reserves.'_

After hearing the new capabilities of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto was overjoyed and ready to jump right into some serious training.

_'Whoa, hold on there Naruto-san! We still need to approach this cautiously. What good does this training do if you learn too much at once and break your brain or something? Let's keep to a small amount and see how things go. Let's start today with a couple of lessons that don't require you doing much and that we will practice while we wait for Jiraiya-san. First, I want you to create a clone of us who will be speaking with me about withholding information. Letting out information is very dangerous. If my last wielder who also has giant chakra reserves discovered our training, do you think it could lead to disaster if he was told the truth?'_

Naruto paled at the thought of a super smart Shark guy.

_'We'll save the weapon holding chakra exercise for another day. I want to see about having you practice chakra sensing. Even though it was confusing, when that bunshin dispelled something should have affected your senses. I don't know how well your studies in chakra sensing went, but let's see if we can pick it up a bit.'_

Naruto could rightfully admit to that due to the lack of an insult. Certain guys have gotten the drop on him before. GAH! He totally owes that guy who jumped him while he was peeing in the Forest of Death during the second test of the Chunin Exams. He could have at least waited for him to finish! B $^*#&!

_'I think we can practice with those lessons. My two bunshins will teach your two those lessons while we have some sword training. I can sense that you are completely new to handling swords. Mastering them can take a life time, but I don't see a reason for you to get used to swinging me steadily. So let's try one hundred sword swings for today, Naruto-san. Keep in mind if you don't swing properly that you will have to repeat the swing. I'll know after all since you're holding me, of course. So let's go! Rest of the day, my pupil.'_

She giggled as Naruto called her sensei with a shout of recognition and then proceeded to do what she said.

She could get used to this!

* * *

"Kisame, is something wrong? You have been sneezing a bit," questioned Itachi Uchiha.

"Probably somebody talking about how deadly I am," answered Kisame Hoshigaki.

A short pause followed when oddly a tick mark seemed to appear on Kisame.

"Itachi," said Kisame.

"Hn," returned Itachi.

"You think I'm smart, right?" questioned Kisame in a sudden bit of randomness.

"You need to be to survive," was Itachi's response.

Kisame seemed pleased by the answer and nodded his thanks to Itachi.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Another chapter down and barely at the deadline I made for myself. Seriously, does having a deadline make people (or me apparently) more procrastinatey. I think so. Still, my deadline is my deadline and IT WILL Be MET. HOWEVER, I am excusing instants of extreme life-is-trying-to-mess-with-me-ness. I will make a note or something though. My deadline will also incompass all my stories in general as well. Sometimes I feel like working on one story more than another but this story will definitely have a chapter a month-month and a half.**

**That's right! I made Samehada a taiyaki addict! As far as I can tell, the legendary addictive foods of various animes are ramen, taiyaki, and melon bread. Ramen already has its mascot in this series and I don't know when melon bread was created, but I feel that it is more current so I decided to get Same-chan taiyaki's approval. Hope you like it.**

**The Kage Bunshin secret is out, but not quite. Naruto hadn't noticed before and Same-chan is treating the situation cautiously. They did have God know what almost happen to them with the FUBAR seal. Still, the complete secret will be figured out (or found out) eventually and Naruto is not going to be happy.**

**Rasengan training is a go and moving faster due to proper instruction. Seriously, Naruto's senseis suck! I feel that if he had Kurenai for a sensei (like some fics portray her) he would totally be better off since she actually and honestly works with her team. Does becoming more experienced make you lazier or something? Naruto figured out the first step of Rasengan after days from a freaking cat! Apparently it took a few days too. Jiraiya couldn't have taught something more beneficial or something. *Sigh* Naruto will be totally appreciating Same-sensei, but will that effect his relationships with his current senseis?**

**One final thing, I am currently making a change to a part of my writing. In this chapter (and the first two after I bring back there punctuation), I am going to be replacing major swears with Q-Bert style writing. I recently saw an episode with American Dad with the swearing censored and without it. Oddly, I found the censored version more amusing and want to try that out here. It's not like the words will be hard to figure out anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews again everyone.**

**See ya next chapter!**

* * *

**06/23/2012 (Right on it. I blame this rating business going on that is messing with my enthusiam by removing awesome stories from this site. WHERE'S THAT PETITION! I am so in there!)**


	4. Training makes Perfect

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. I greatly appreciate your patience and hope my inexperienced story can somehow placate you. Still no flames! Some informative commentary, but very helpful for my writing. Also, is it just me or does uploading a chapter cause punctuation to disappear? I will go back and fix it, but just asking.**

**Review reply time (if readers want to skip please go to copyright...I kind of figure I need to indicate there is one)**

**For word amount:  
I think I have gotten a decent number since I haven't received any reviews asking for it bigger (quicker yes, bigger no). Thank you everyone for that info. I would have been bothersome to continually get reviews that said "Make it longer". Size will remain constant or be longer, but it won't be smaller from now on.**

**For review from Inverness:  
Thanks for the detail on my style. I actually do agree on it and am trying to rectify it. In a way, I did approach it slowly from the beginning due to Samehada not only being a new character, but a new 'life' to the series. There will be reasons why she had some beginning human knowledge later (I don't think I really needed to put in details about what eyes or various other human details were...fun as it may be). As things move on, I intend to do less explaining just as is done in most anime series usually. Explain most things at the beginning and get to the action through the rest. Still I greatly appreciate the warning. Thank you very much!**

**For review from unknow69:  
Yeah it has. The speed is kind of tricky right now. Not do to a lack of enthusiasm (I totally have plenty of that and ideas), but more of 'location'. I am pretty much hoping gets breaks out the okay on maturity again, gets a better search engine, or gets less...shut down. I didn't intend to keep this story rated T forever and as it progresses I would rather put in the details rather than having something like /couldn't show it here/. Still I intend to make upcoming events more intense and Naruto slightly different (like how other authors do...ah! Naruto. The author's clay). If words comes that this website or another is being a lot more writer friendly please let me know.**

**For review from xNamikazeKyuubix:  
Equivalent *shivers* on my side too. I see what you mean on the detail for that pairing. I most certainly don't intend to let it through solely on convenience. In fact, as part of my story, I intend to put a bit of a challenge on various pairings later. Her pairing will most certainly be one and I will see how my muse and her canon personality will adapt. Thanks for the approval. With Kisame, I don't know if I would really call it mocking. Naruto just has the screentime focused on him so often that we can't help but see his huge mistakes. I have no doubt that some of the other characters have off moments when we don't see them. Samehada's forms will become usual in different facets that I hope come to please. Hope it comes out alright as you read.**

**For review from LexLuthore:  
Thanks! Original is totally what I was going for.**

**For review from Fallen-Ryu:  
Well, as I put I am going for more amusing than dramatic. Seems like I am going right so far. I have an approach for the Kage Bunshin training, but I think somebody already had a 'learned the Bunshin exploding' story out there so I definitely won't/can't go in the direction per say. We'll see as it goes along.**

**For review from Raja-Ulat:  
Yep. Food addicts unite! (Mine would be pizza) By the way, interesting idea with that mask...I will be looking into it. Thanks for the link too.**

**For review from gster391:  
True, that it is. Although, I have been reading that that seems to be Itachi's vice. Never seen it in canon, but I like the idea. Has anybody other than him been addicted to it?**

**For review from devilsmind:  
No problem! Without you reviewing, I wouldn't have somebody to answer after all. Thanks for the support!**

**For review from DarkusCyril:  
Working on it, DuC. Sorry for the wait.**

**For review from ShadowFoxKage:  
Thanks! Itachi's team strength issue is intended and will lend to some future details in factors of the story. Personally, I think it is indicated that their team was the best of the Akatsuki teams, but do they indicate the second best and so on at any point? Something to think about for later.**

**For review from T-B-R:  
At this point, I don't think I could set up a large harem if I tried with out it lessening the story quality. The pairing info is mainly for potential. The secret learning will be something I look forward to also...hehe.**

**For review from T-Biggz:  
You're welcome!**

**For review from Lightningblade49:  
Probably the teeth detail...and the weapon transformation. Seriously, this has potential as a crossover, BUT if something comes up it will mostly likely be a cameo only. No crossovering...completely here.**

**For review from kurokamiDG:  
Thank you! I kinda get the vibe that the various 'tool' characters could become awesome friends (Haku, Kimimaro, Sai, etc). Merging will be addressed, but Naruto needs to deal with something first (enter dramatic music). Oh, the plans I get for the legendary sucker.**

**For review from Kage no hon'no:  
Thank you and it will most certainly be continued! Kenjutsu will have to wait since not only was Naruto a beginner who never really held a sword before, but he's dealing with one that is huge and only gets bigger as far as I can tell. Can't make him too awesome too quickly. Good luck with your story and your writer's block. Ja ne!**

**For review from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:  
That is more or less how I feel in hindsight of Naruto's training life. Thanks!**

**For review from Jarjaxle:  
Thank you! Girls from every village, eh? Hmm? Iwa is still a problem child, but let's see if I can address that. I know there are so many ways that future confrontation can go that I completely intend to have fun with it. If someone else redoes the pairing later, I look forward to their portrayal.**

**For review from Ricky12440:  
Thank you! Namikaze's Return Redux, eh? I will look into it. I absolutely don't intend to censor all swears and will attempt to do it for proper moments. I really appreciate the advice too. I probably have been using that as a crutch and as such will try to refrain from doing so.**

**For all reviews: Thanks for the reviews. I got some more direction here so let's see if I can direct it right. I also met the obvious barrier of the pairing issue and hope that although there will be some hate that eventually there is acceptance as well.**

**Copyright**

**Rickjames196 let me know that the true maker of Naruto has the last name Kishimoto. Thanks for that man! Totally didn't feel like looking it up. Do I need to but his first name though? If so, I think it rhymed with Kakashi or something. Kakashi Kishimoto...hmm? Nope don't remember the first name. Oh! Just realized I have a Naruto poster and the guy's name is on it. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and therefore still definitely owns it. I don't, but I am making this fanfiction and new chapter.**

**Also for writing style:**  
**Information or Human speech (Unbolded and Unitalicized): **Like "This"  
**For Same-chan speech (Unbolded and Italicized): **_"Like This"_  
**For Human thoughts (Bolded and Unitalicized): "Like This"**  
**For Same-chan thoughts (Bolded and Italicized): _"Like This"_**

* * *

**Chapter 04 - Training makes Perfect**

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS MAN?**_

After the first day Samehada took on an attempt to become Naruto's temporary sensei, she had gained an immediate grasp of what she was working with. Her wielder was a unique case for dealing with learning methods. At time, he would be hyperfocused on training to the point of doing so for hours and still asking for more. He would come up with new and unpredictable methods of working with tactics or techniques that others have not considered. The two-handed rasengan being a big indication and although somewhat inefficient with its use of two hands, it enabled a genin to use an A-rank jutsu. On the other hand, her wielder had difficulties in understanding various basic subjects and with remaining attentive to specific topics. Chakra control seemed to be a particular taboo word for him and his chakra sensing capability was near nonexistant.

**_WHO THE HELL TAUGHT NARUTO THE BASICS?_**

Difficulties aside, when he was handled with honest concern and positive feedback that seemed to cause him to overcome his shortcomings sooner.

However, the question from the beginning extends to his true and current sensei. When this Jiraiya came back, rather that asking Naruto what he had accomplished the supposed sannin immediately indicated he was tired and that they should rest for the night. Not too much a concern at the time, since she could understand the logic. The next day, my wielder and I awoke to a still sleeping Jiraiya so Naruto decided to get his attention through a minor prank when the old man asked for water. One chakra popped balloon later, Jiraiya asked to be shown the technique. Naruto did so only to find his sensei sleeping again. Rude, but still not an extreme concern. Her past wielders have shown that stronger, more experienced shinobis were hardly ever humble so this wasn't anything new. After they ate breakfast and she ate some Naruto chakra, they made their way to their temporary training area where Jiraiya showed Naruto the next step. Ultimately, it was the same exercise but with a rubber ball. It would obviously be more difficult but with the amount of chakra Naruto had to work with, Samehada had no doubt that her wielder would be able to grasp it eventually. She was truly appalled by what happened next. After being shown the trick, Jiraiya began to leave to 'gather information' again. At this point, Samehada had smelled the faint traces of women and that weird drink that smells bad so she highly doubted it. Naruto continued by asking for at least a hint and was chided for demanding attention.

_**OF COURSE, HE'S DEMANDING ATTENTION! YOU'RE BARELY GIVING HIM ANY!**_

After the now recognized failure-of-a-teacher left, Samehada took it on herself to get things going properly.

* * *

_"Now that he's gone, I'll take over Naruto-san. First off, I believe our current plan should be to deal with his antics until we get the rasengan down and then we toss him like a broken sheath! Only some kind of super genius could learn through this method. DO NOT take that as an insult, Naruto-san! What I mean is you learn certain things in different ways. It took this legendary Yondaime three years to create this technique in three steps and you got the first step in two days with a little instruction. Let's go through these last two steps, finish this mission, and then figure out what to do from there,"_ Samehada explained half frustrated and half reassuringly.

*Sigh* "Sure Same-chan. Ero-sennin probably is just being a pain from dealing with his contacts. We don't need him. Let's do this, dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed somberly at first and then excited afterward.

* * *

The days continued to pass and Naruto's progress with the Rasengan still seemed uneasy. Samehada didn't know the mechanics to the technique since she had never seen the finished step before and therefore could only offer instruction on the actions of Naruto's chakra which led to the slower progress. She knew he needed to focus and that he needed to use several times more force to destroy this rubber ball than the water balloon. She saw that just as the water balloon beforehand, this ball didn't have any extra characteristics or seals to it as well. In the completing of the second step, she was somberly admitting that most of the work would all depend on Naruto.

HOWEVER, that did not stop her from helping in other ways.

Due to his vast amounts of chakra, Samehada had Naruto create small groups of clones each day to continue determining the abilities of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It probably would have been easier to ask Jiraiya, but she didn't feel like dealing with him. With her having a clone made along with Naruto each time, she felt confident that she could figure out more details for the jutsu while also gaining more control over her human form. Not to mention, that a minor test she gave Naruto yesterday for his "Information Witholding" lesson was to inform Jiraiya of completing the first step of the Rasengan technique without indicating the obvious assistance on her part or her intention of adding to his training. He handled it well, but that could have been also because Jiraiya seemed like he didn't care.

So they continued creating five clones per day to attempt other exercises that Naruto could do such as: building up chakra control to hopefully assist with the Rasengan, stealth exercises to see his capabilities, ninjutsu training to gain a better mastery towards them, chakra sensing to detect enemies, and various other skills. It was Samehada's intention to have Naruto gaining at least a small understanding of subjects he had not trained before and to gain mastery of his consistent abilities. Maybe when he wasn't enduring chakra exhaustion in his hands due to the Rasengan she could up the clone amount.

The rate which his abilities began to flourish was astounding. While the main focus was the Rasengan and they had been out here for a week, he was grasping the basics like an attentive academy student. He would need to have more experience with actual people for information witholding, but he understood the importance and his creativity could create acceptable scenarios. His stealth was truly amazing due to the fact of his fashion choice. Looks like the pranks he took pride in didn't seem to be exaggerated. Combine his stealth with some more experience and the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu) and Naruto could easily be a Silent Killing specialist. Sword mastery was still a long time coming but his rate of progress was constant with the single clone that was being used to do so. Have a hundred clones perform it later and mastery could easily be realized in a few years. Chakra sensing was a bit of a hurdle for Naruto to gain the understanding of what he needed to feel. Once he reached an initial understanding of the process, massive chakra sources were easy to notice. He was informed about how skilled shinobi can restrain their chakra signature and killing intent so this was only a start for his abilities. At his current level, he could still be ambushed since he could only detect if a shinobi was going all out or a bijuu was attacking. Not much help for a profession where most opponents are a lot more subtle. The final technique that was being focused on was chakra control through the weapon holding exercise. With Naruto's chakra control...well...

* * *

_"Naruto-san, your chakra is still focusing too much on moving through all of me. You need to focus on only the point of me that makes contact with you."_

"But you keep moving Same-sensei, its hard having my chakra moving along with you from behind me."

_"Why don't you try the exercise from the hip like samurai do it?"_

"I don't like the idea of you being accidently dragged across the ground."

_"...I see. Thank you, Naruto-san. Still, I have been reaching your chakra to increase its control and the sooner we can handle you holding me in place. The sooner we can get to walking, then running, and finally performing simultaneous chakra exercises. Not to mention we will need to see you attempt this exercise without my assistance with your control eventually."_

Naruto contemplated the idea of holding Samehada, walking on water, and holding a leaf to his forehead...all with chakra.

_"Naruto-san! Focus! You need to keep your mind on the exercise. Once it becomes natural, then you can get sidetracked."_

"Sorry Same-sensei."

* * *

Days later, Naruto would make some progress on the second step of the Rasengan after having focused more due to Samehada's instruction and a couple of hints Jiraiya made about the direction of the rotation and placing a simple symbol on his hand to increase focus. With his increased focus and determination, Samehada felt as the force of Naruto's chakra moved through the ball and put too much pressure on the midsection till a hole was finally created that deflated it. Although it wasn't finished, it was an achievement that she was ready to congratulate him for until Jiraiya showed up and somewhat did so.

Later on when Naruto was to begin the training again, he attempted to once again ask Jiraiya for some advice along with a simple request to stay and the perverted sensei was just as harsh as usual while even requesting payment. Samehada was enraged and once Naruto had finished yelling at Jiraiya and they were alone, she decided to try this 'hug' that Naruto had shown her previously. She was concerned for a moment since it seemed to cause him to stop smiling, but then he thanked her while holding her as well.

Hours passed and Jiraiya came back earlier than usual. Wishful thinking had Samehada imagining the pervert at least apologizing for the obvious lack of concern and teacher-student consideration. Reality had him ordering Naruto to go into town to pick up some things for him. She went with Naruto and left the b %$*!# to rot for all she cared.

In town, it seemed that there was less commotion since the festival had ended. Naruto thoughtfully stopped by Tsukimiya Taiyaki for Samehada and then went for the things Jiraiya requested. Samehada was obviously thankful, but wished that Naruto's circumstances with his current sensei were not so difficult.

_**What was it with more experienced shinobi and kunoichi being b%$&*!#s and b#&*%es?**_

_**Did all genin have to deal with this?**_

When they got to his home, she would make certain that their training wasn't interrupted by his antics.

As they were exiting one of the shops, Naruto seemed to be completely focused on a father and son who seemed to be discussing and sharing a treat of some kind.

_"Do you want one, Naruto-san? We can split one if you like."_

"Sure, Same-chan," was Naruto's neutral response.

They proceeded to get the treat that Naruto identified as a popsicle. After breaking it in half and getting their portions, they continued walking off. While taking in the flavor of this food(?), Samehada felt a tug on her free hand and saw that Naruto was holding it.

"Is...is it alright if I hold your hand for a while, Same-chan," he questioned.

Although new to human gestures, she could easily see the desire for companionship and gave Naruto a kind nod. She also couldn't help but take notice of the sensations his hand gave her. The first time they held hands, she was so focused on receiving chakra that she didn't notice how warm they felt. At first she thought the warmth came from his chakra only, but she now knew that Naruto was a warm person in general. She couldn't help but wish to continue reveling in this warmth.

"Same-chan, did you ever feel like you had enemies for no reason whatsoever," Naruto somberly questioned and felt that he might be making a mistake, but he wanted to feel like he had someone around he felt he could trust. Same-chan had been the picture of concern and friendship (maybe even family) to him and he didn't want to feel like he was keeping things from her. She even knew about the Kyuubi already though he wasn't sure to what extent and still didn't seem to hate him.

_"What do you mean, Naruto...kun,"_ questioned Samehada and displaying complete concern.

"I told you about my friends before but back in Konoha, I also have some problems that are caused from having fuzzy inside me. Since I was young..."

Naruto explained his problems in Konoha.

Why his basics were horrible...

What living conditions she might have to deal with if she goes with him...

His problems with civilians...

His team...

His teachers, and the village in general...

Why he willingly deals with the abuse...

Everything...

Some dark part of him was momentarily thinking of the fact that should Same-chan go back to the shark guy that the information he gave could be used to sneak in and cost Konoha...and he didn't care. What was the point of caring when practically everyone from there didn't care about anything he was or did? What was the point when the few who did care could probably be easily convinced to turn their back on him with but a few words about his 'tenant'? Maybe Sasuke's brother and the shark guy meeting him in the room JIRAIYA got was all a setup to get rid of him...

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by the sudden embrace of someone.

Samehada knew that she shouldn't blame herself for his problems. Nobody could control what people thought or did. She witnessed the inhumanity of humans from the holds of her wielders and knew that nobody needed a reason to cause someone else pain more often than not. However, to hear of someone so warm being hurt and isolated by not only his enemies but even his allies left her feeling hollow. It was made worse when she remembered how her previous wielder threatened to cut off one of Naruto's legs with her...and how at that time she probably wouldn't have cared.

Naruto was shocked to feel something that made sense with Samehada's human form, but that nobody had taught her yet...tears. She had a few casading down her face that soon reached his cheek and neck from the hold she had him in.

_"I will protect you. I SWEAR I will protect you till the day I break!"_

Naruto felt incredible relief and overwhelming emotion from those pain-spoken words. It is true that he felt acceptance from people like Iruka, the Ichirakus, and the Sandaime Hokage, but it wasn't the same. After any of them would spend time with him, they would go back to their lives. Iruka would have to focus on other people to further his career and couldn't afford to constantly deal with him. The Ichirakus had a business to run that took up most of their day and needed to further their livelihood. The Sandaime was the village leader and couldn't let his needs be more important that any other citizen's needs.

Samehada had no debts to him. After she figured out how to use her new form, she could end up taking off one day to make a greater legend of herself than she already was. She wasn't a Konoha shinobi, citizen, or teammate. She may have been his partner and teacher, but she could leave him high and dry just as much as Kakashi has one day. She could disappear where she wouldn't have to deal with him again, and there was nothing he could really do to convince her to stay. It probably would be better for her if she left.

But she wasn't going to. She said that she would stay with him always. She said it with such emotion that he truly believed it.

In response, he wrapped his arms around her back as she sobbed a little more while he let a few tears out himself.

"When we get back to my village, I am buying you sooo many bowls of ramen," he joked which led to a few giggles from Samehada.

* * *

When they finally returned, Naruto provided the supplies that Jiraiya requested to him. He also decided to see about suggesting for him to stick around. As before he stated that he had more important things to do, but he was surprised by the followup response.

"Oh well, whatever. Back to the Rasengan!"

Jiraiya thought that it was good to know that Naruto was not going to be constantly bugging him, but he didn't expect to be brushed aside like some big-talking cannon fodder shinobi. He would look into it later, but for now back to his research!

* * *

Another week passed by and Naruto's training still continued to progress. It varied now due to the lack of scrolls to learn from and Samehada's limited knowledge of human terminology, but better than nothing. After dealing with several rubber balls still being popped the small way, Naruto suggested dismissing his shadow clones so all of his entire focus would be on the rubber ball that day. Samehada accepted this and sat back as Naruto seemed to be putting his complete focus in the jutsu. His eyes closed, his mind focused, and his body stiff with determination, he brought another rubber ball roughly to his hands and began rotation of his chakra again. Seeing his newest attempt, Samehada even joined in with cheering him on. Although it could have been considered distracting, hearing someone agreeing with him...saying that he could do it...that he could accomplish his goal, Naruto put as much chakra as he could to the point of the burns in his hands feeling like they were gonna burst into flames. Having the his focused chakra in his hands rotating the rubber ball finally lead to what Naruto wanted, it blew up like a mini-tornado. Getting launched off his feet was not something he was expecting, but Samehada held her ground nicely so he was alright with it. Something as little as that wasn't going to wreck his day.

For once, Jiraiya was there at a decent time with the fact he helped in stopping Naruto with his foot but almost lost his footing since he was holding some popsicles.

"Man gaki! The day I have something in my hands is the day you decide to send yourself flying at me. Well, whatever. This is for you anyway," half-heartily scolded Jiraiya.

He then proceeded to break a popsicle in half and offered it to Naruto as congratulations for his achievement. Naruto proceeded to share some of his popsicle with Samehada.

"You going for the indirect kiss or something there, gaki," pervertedly suggested Jiraiya.

Although high on his victory, Naruto still reacted as always: embarrassed, angered, and with confused denial. Samehada lightly blushed, but didn't bother responding so she remained silent. After all, she didn't really know what a kiss was.

* * *

"Oi gaki, what are you thinking making me work so much!? I was expecting that step to take longer...like a year or two and here you get it in a little less than a month," Jiraiya said then sighed.

"What do you expect, Ero-sennin? You are dealing with Konoha's future Godaime here! Might as well hand me the hat now," Naruto replied half playfully half arrogantly.

"Haha, gaki. Let's see you stay on that high horse after this step," Jiraiya challenged.

The third step as Naruto and by proxy Samehada was shown was to take a balloon filled with air and maintain the Rasengan within the balloon at full power without popping it. Needless to say Naruto didn't control it and it popped, however Jiraiya was surprised that it took a while to do so. He knew Naruto's chakra control was much worse off than most shinobi, but he wasn't expecting it to look like he could stabilize the Rasengan at half power. It was broken at almost a quarter away from full power. With this progress, he may need to see about finding Tsunade sooner or he would be dealing with Naruto bugging him for another jutsu and not to mention his bragging.

* * *

_"Alright! Time to see about understanding this step now,"_ spoke up Samehada after Jiraiya left.

"Hmm...," Naruto mumbled as she said so, drawing Samehada's attention.

_"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun,"_ she questioned.

"I think I kinda understand this...," Naruto answered uncertainly.

Samehada was interested since once again Jiraiya had not really given them many details and pressed for him to continue.

"It's like Ero-sennin totally superpowers the Rasengan like the second step while still rotating it like the first step, but to make it only last till it reaches something or someone to mess up so you don't get sent flying or something. Like the chakra control is important, but only for the short time from when I make it to when I beat down some chump with it since the chakra itself does the work from there. How did he do all that with one hand!?"

Although not as technical as a veteran shinobi would have explained or as complex due to it being narrowed down to three steps, Samehada was glad that Naruto was gaining some understanding to the way jutsus worked. Looks like those basics were taking hold.

_"That would more or less be the process, Naruto-kun. This step should more or less make the Rasengan look like the one Jiraiya-teme unleashed on...whoever that shinobi was the first time he used it. There is more than likely aspects of chakra usage and chakra control to it so while it is difficult, it may actually go by faster due to your training in chakra control,"_ explained Samehada.

Naruto was overjoyed with the explanation and the fact he somewhat contributed to it. He felt smarter! Yeah, he knew he was no Shikamaru or Sakura...or Shino...or Sasuke...or...

-Alright Already! He knew he was not super nerdy! Still, he was getting better.

Around different parts of the Elemental Countries, several stereotypically 'nerdy' shinobi and kunoichi felt a compulsion to look cool for a minute.

So it went, Naruto continued his Kage Bunshin training with Same-sensei where the clone for learning stealth was now also performing chakra control exercises instead. More attention to stealth would be taught when other shinobi could test him and building up more chakra control could assist with his completion of the weapon hold technique and Rasengan.

By this point, other facets of Naruto's training had shown progress.

Naruto's Information Withholding was at a level where he didn't blurt things out without thinking, but when he got sidetracked or bribed with ramen...yeah. Not to mention torture done to him seemed like it would make it harder to gain information due to his bonds to his precious people, but if those same people were in danger it could lead to an opposite effect. He seemed to be getting increasingly confident which worried her at first, but was deemed unnecessary when he himself responded that he wouldn't believe that his current level would have gotten him out of the various insane battles he had been in without help or luck. His stealth was more or less at the same level since it couldn't really be trained further in their location, but with her suggestion of Zabuza's Kirigakure no Jutsu he was thinking of ways to convince Kakashi-sensei to teach him when he got back home. Samehada would have gladly taught Naruto some ninjutsu to add to his abilities, but unfortunately she didn't take in all the details of the hand signs and most suiton jutsu seem to have a lot of them. Naruto provided some hope in this direction of training when remembering Sasuke's story of Haku and his capability of using one-handed seals. Neither of them had any idea how one-handed seals worked, but Naruto figured he could see if there was someway to skip straight to seal-less jutsu. Both decided to try this on his most basic jutsu: the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu). Samehada would give some instruction on sending his chakra through his system in a similar way to using the hand signs and he would try to imitate it. They were no where near completion, but Naruto was activiting it at least. His attempts were somewhat like his academy tries or Konohamaru's mistakes when learning the Oroike no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu). The next clone's training in chakra sensing was improving slightly, but still not at specific improvements. The next clone's training in sword mastery had Naruto handling Samehada's sword form more like an experienced rookie rather than some civilian who just decided to swing a sword they could barely lift. The final clone's chakra control had developed to the point where the weapon holding chakra exercise could be done without Samehada's assistance...but while barely walking. These two clones were going through the process of now running while performing the weapon holding exercise. Most of these exercises were more to work on Naruto's focus and mind, so they both thought some laps would be a good change of pace. Samehada left it unsaid that the additional movement and wind would make the exercise harder since she felt Naruto thrived on difficulty.

* * *

Another two weeks passed, but after many failed tries and popped balloons Naruto finally attained his newest achievement.

In his hands, rotating inside a balloon, was a completed and stable Rasengan!

"YATTA! Look at that Same-sensei! We did it!" Naruto shouted excitedly while his nearby clones congratulated as well.

Samehada didn't want to burst his bubble, but felt a need to correct him.

_"Not quite, Naruto-kun. Like you said 'WE did it'. I am currently assisting you with your chakra control. The main situation for completing this technique is for YOU to do it. Still, you have the process so that simply leaves completing it without my assistance,"_ she corrected while her clones nodded.

Naruto pouted slightly at the instruction, but agreed as well. After being provided a moment to prepare himself (and the nearby clones took cover), Samehada gently and slowly removed her influence on Naruto's chakra control.

While each moment barely removed slight portions of his sensei's connection from him, Naruto felt like pathways in his body were being closed off to support the control. By the time she had completely disconnected from him, Naruto felt like he would be lucky to move his toes without being distracted enough to keep from blowing up the completed Rasengan.

"Yeah *Grunt* More Control *Gasp* Work," Naruto struggled to say while maintaining extreme focus on the jutsu.

Samehada saw Naruto's difficult and drained some chakra from the balloon to ease his burden since underpowering a technique was never Naruto's strong point. They mutually agreed to focus on chakra control for the next few days with all the clones to complete the technique and see if Naruto could convince Jiraiya to expand his studies in his near-forgotten skill: sealing. No way were they dealing with these antics with another jutsu without a break.

Thoughts of future training and Naruto's break were brought to a halt with the arrival of Jiraiya to the area. Naruto was sorely tempted to gloat in Jiraiya's face about completing the Rasengan, but thought against it since he couldn't do it completely by himself yet and showing him would undo the info withholding that Same-sensei had him practice.

"Hey gaki! Get yourself cleaned up and ready to go! I got a decent lead on our busty target and if we move now, we could get to her earlier than I had planned," shouted Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute, Ero-sennin," Naruto replied nonchatantly.

"Don't call me that! Any progress on the Rasengan?"

"You know it! In fact, you have any scrolls on sealing so I have something to work on once I finish it?"

"...you're not gonna try another explosive note, are you?"

"THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME AND I WAS AMBUSHED BY S-RANK PROS! ONE WHO CAN PROBABLY KILL PEOPLE JUST BY LOOKING AT THEM!"

"Right. Okay, but let me know whenever you are working on them so you don't accidently mess with the space-time continuum or reality or something. You know what? I'm just sticking you with storage seals. You don't know how to make those and they are beginner stuff too. You accidently create a black hole or something and I am considering you a fuuinjutsu disaster!"

"Would you relax? It's not like we are going to have to deal with any other S-rank creeps on the way to find this lady...She's not S-rank herself, is she?"

"Well, she isn't in Konoha's Bingo Book since she isn't a missing nin. But she is S-ranked in...other aspects. Hehe..."

*Groan* "Let's just go!"

As Naruto prepared to get ready, he smirked at the completion of a minor mission Same-chan suggested to his chakra sensing clone previously.

/Flashback no Jutsu/

* * *

_"Can you sense him, Naruto-kun,"_ questioned Samehada. She figured that since some chakra is easier to sense when dealt with consistently that having Naruto try to sense Jiraiya might assist his understanding in chakra sensing. She did notice that Jiraiya's ability to conceal his chakra did weaken somewhat after a few hours at the place where she felt violated that one time.

Naruto continued to attempt calming his senses, but he was still uncertain about it. When he felt anything, he wasn't sure if it was actually him sensing something or if it was something he physically felt like that one time he felt a need to sneeze.

"Still not able to feel something more certain Same-sensei. Are you actually sure he is spending hours there though," Naruto questioned somewhat exasperated by Jiraiya's habits.

_"Hai. He seems to actually be speaking with more people there than he was before. Maybe he actually is trying to do his job. He's still a b $%#~& though. Probably just doesn't want to see you accomplish this jutsu much sooner than he did,"_ Samehada spoke insightfully with slight bitterness.

Then, she froze and planned something for Naruto as he smiled at the thought of gloating to the sannin.

_"Hey Naruto-kun! You know how we were thinking of continuing your training, but ran out of materials to work on. Well, if technically it will somewhat distract but not completely take your attention away, maybe we can get Jiraiya-teme to give some other training materials. He at least must have more scrolls so he can send messages or use seals himself,"_ Samehada exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I've been working on all this stuff that I forgot about seals. Still haven't made an explosive tag yet. We have to do that, dattebayo," Naruto agreed excitedly.

They both took a quick breather to plan a situation to convince Jiraiya without indicating the near completion of the Rasengan since that could annoy him enough to keep him from training them. However, Samehada was still hoping to not have to deal with his lousy teaching skills which is why she was hoping he would keep leaving so she could help Naruto. So the plan was to figure out a way to make it sound like Naruto was getting better, hadn't completed the Rasengan, and do what Naruto does best...get under his skin.

* * *

/Flashback no Jutsu Kai/

"Mission completed, dattebayo," Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright Naruto, as soon as you got your things, our next destination is Tanzaku Gai," Jiraiya declared.

"Whoa! Fuzzy Brows-sensei has a place named after him," Naruto spoke in wonder.

"*Sigh* Gaki, look! Storage seal training scroll! You should check it out," Jiraiya answered sarcastically.

Naruto took the scroll as expected and quieted down. However, Jiraiya didn't notice Naruto's mischievious smile or Samehada's congratulatory pat on the back as he began moving down the road.

* * *

**Omake - An Avenger's Reprieve**

Waking to a new day, some people usually see it as a time for peace and new possibilities. Shinobi and Kunoichi do as well and don't often receive it in part to their professions. However, times when they receive days like this are cherished as treasure.

Sasuke Uchiha hasn't woken up to a morning like that for a long time. His past that consisted of an eternal pain and anger towards his older brother Itachi, was continually consuming his mind and tormenting him with his existence.

Yet, he slept well and woke up at peace today. A temporary peace, of course, but in a way that he also would cherish.

His time on Team 7 has been annoying...often, his teacher was always late, and his teammates were constantly difficult to deal with. However, his trip back with Maito Gai HAD BEEN HELL! The sensei of 'Eternal Rivals' decided that he would make several challenges as a method to see how well Kakashi was teaching him. When he lost at the first ten exhausting rounds, Gai decided to help 'stoke his flames of youth' *shiver*. He couldn't even run or say no since if he came without a sensei, his running off alone could have him punished for insubordination.

However, after everything...he was glad he was back in Konoha. He missed a chance to fight his clan's murderer, but he didn't feel dragged down for once (or yet at least). He didn't feel angry or depressed either. Naruto was safe and still annoying as always. Apparently, he had gotten lucky and actually caused some damage to Itachi if the robes were proof enough. If he could get a lucky shot, no doubt the rookie of the year was on his way to taking him down. He had been feeling angry and cheated for a while since Naruto had been able to defeat Garra while he stood by. Now he took into consideration that Naruto's fighting relied a lot on his obvious determination/stamina that made fights last longer and his unpredictability that could turn battles around more often than not. If the dobe could get the drop on Itachi with such tactics, then no doubt he could up with something as well.

"Hn, still need to take him down a notch when he gets back," Sasuke though with a smirk that could be confused for a smile.

With Naruto...

"Ah! Ah! Chooo! Hey Same-sensei, I think I felt something that time," Naruto shouted excitedly.

_"No, Naruto. Sensing chakra shouldn't make you feel like sneezing, not to mention the main point is understanding what you sensed. So do you know what you sensed,"_ Samehada informed Naruto with a humorous undertone.

"...Damn," Naruto replied.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Chapter complete. Hello everyone. Really sorry about the wait. No near death situation or anything, but reality hit me hard in other ways. Nothing too serious though. Still I will need to make it up and I do have something planned before the year ends. Hopefully it will brighten someone's holiday.**

**What's this? Naruto and Samehada are closer. Samehada and Jiraiya are...not. Naruto and Jiraiya are...okay. Naruto somewhat already knows the Rasengan! They are possibly getting to Tsunade EARLY! Yep, one of my beginning story changes...aside from the Samehada being human thing. How will this change their meeting? Will it change their meeting? Next chapter, beginning of the Tsunade meeting (for sure).**

**As is shown, Naruto is not THAT much better than canon but he is certainly being less of a blabbermouth at times. What will his new skills lead to? When will Jiraiya actually stay for his training to notice? Not now that's for sure.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated as are critisms. Flames not so much, but lack of flames very appreciated.**

**Till next chapter!**

* * *

**12/1/2012 (Yeah. Seriously dropped the ball on that one (still I find it somewhat comforting that I can say that it hasn't been years like certain other stories. Hopefully won't become a habit which is also why I am keeping the date detail to monitor myself.)**


End file.
